A little Miracle
by Jisafanfiction
Summary: What is Lisa going to do when she finds out that she is pregnant? Especially when jack and Lisa are not together anymore. Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Lisa´s POV

 _We split up three weeks ago and I still feel terrible. I still love him so much and I don´t know what I should do now. France is so lonely without him._ She left her kitchen and walked over to her desk to do a little work in the hope she wouldn´t think about Jack.

Work wasn´t the right way to not think about Jack and she felt incredibly sick. She threw everything she had eaten up and that meant eating wasn´t the way to bring her thoughts to something different either.

In that moment she felt her stomach turn around and ran to the toilette as fast as possible. After her whole stomach was empty she walked over to her mirror and looked at herself. _I am so ugly and fat. I look like I haven´t slept for days, even if I sleep every free minute I have. I am so tired in the last time. And I gained much weight._ By her last thought she touched her stomach and rubbed slowly over it .

She realized that all this are symptoms for a pregnancy. "Oh no, I can´t be pregnant. Not now. Jack and I just split up," she said and brushed her hands through her hair.

She drove to a pharmacy and bought a pregnancy test. As soon as she arrived at home she made the pregnancy test, hoping to be not pregnant. She needed to wait a few minutes for the test to show its results and the few minutes felt like ages for her. As she finally knew the answer she said, "Pregnant."

She sat down on her bed in disbelief. She never thought she would get pregnant, but now she was speechless. She and Jack just split up after a huge fight where he also told her that they shouldn´t go to Arizona together and now here she was, single and pregnant from her ex she still loved.

"Why now? Why couldn´t I get pregnant three or four months ago?"

She was totally shocked and made an appointment with her doctor to make sure that she is really pregnant and the baby is ok. She needed to be sure before she would tell Jack. She slowly walked back into her bedroom, feeling exhausted and tired.

She let her tired body fall onto the bed and she closed her eyes, hoping this was all just a bad dream and she´d wake up in Jack´s arms. She fell asleep soon after but it was a restless sleep. She tossed and turned and couldn´t find peace.

…

"Hello Ms. Stillman," her doctor said as he entered the room.

"Hello Dr. Morgan," she said incredibly nervous.

"How are you doing?" he asked her and looked through his files.

"I would be feel better, if I would know if I am pregnant or not," she answered and forced a small smile onto her lips even though she´d rather have cried.

"Well to be sure we´ll need to run a blood test but that shouldn´t be a problem," he said and called for a nurse to take a blood test. Lisa tried to relax as she was told but she just couldn´t stay calm. She worried about everything that Jack could say and how he could react.

"You need to relax or I´ll search years," the nurse said and Lisa finally managed to somehow keep calm. She shut her eyes close once the nurse stuck the needle through her skin and clearly didn´t enjoy the whole process.

"Ms. Stillman your results will be here tomorrow so please make an appointment for around three pm," the nurse said and Lisa thanked her. On her way she made an appointment for the following day.

As soon as she arrived at home she couldn´t find rest. She wandered around her house, trying to find something to distract her from everything going on. The afternoon went by slowly and once it was evening she went to bed early in the hope to sleep until tomorrow.

But as always she couldn´t find sleep and stayed awake until the next morning, trying every trick from the trick book to finally fall asleep. She finally fell asleep but her sweet rest wasn´t for long since she woke up early in the morning.

She had nothing else to do so she drove into town and ate breakfast. While she was waiting for the ordered food to arrive, she debated whether to call Jack or not. She was torn apart. Part of her was so short before calling him that she even typed in his number but the other, stronger part was too afraid.

She somehow got the time over and was at her doctor´s office thirty minutes early. To her luck she was the first one so she didn´t need to wait and got called in right away. After a few minutes, which felt like decades to Lisa, the doctor finally entered the room and sat down in front of her.

"Your results came back this morning and they are positive. Ms. Stillman congratulations you are pregnant," he said and smiled at her from ear to ear. That was the answer she didn´t want to hear since it meant calling Jack and telling him about his unborn child.

"In which month am I?" she asked and fought back tears.

"You're in month three," he said and she immediately knew when she got pregnant.

"So far? How could it happen that I didn´t notice until now?" she asked confused.

"That could have different reasons. Many women don´t notice until their third month since that´s the time their stomach begins to really stick out and they take all the symptoms for something else. Some women don´t notice that they are pregnant until they are pregnant until they are in labor but that´s rather rare," he said and Lisa nodded her head.

"Do you know the gender?" she asked curious. Maybe being pregnant wasn´t that bad…

"No for that we would have to do an ultrasound," he said and added, "Do you want to make an ultrasound?"

"Oh that would be wonderful," she said and they changed position. She laid down and pulled her shirt up, revealing a small bump. He tucked a paper towel into her pants and pulled it down a bit to get access to all of her stomach.

"This could be cold," he said and smiles at her while spreading the gel onto her belly. Her was right, it was cold but it wasn´t too bad. He slowly moved over her belly and a small fetus appeared on the screen next to them.

"I can´t tell you for sure but it really looks like a girl. I don´t promise anything but the exact gender will be revealed during birth. Before that we can only guess," he says and she nods her head.

He wiped the gel off her stomach and she stood up, pulling her shirt back down. They discussed a few things before he said, "Congratulations again but now I have to go. Other moms to be wait for their doctor to tell them the gender or more information…See you next time."

"Goodbye Mr. Morgan," she said and shook his hand.

"Bye, Ms. Stillman," he said and both of them walked out of the room.

Lisa walked to her car and got into the passenger seat. As soon as the door was closed she broke into tears… Tears of happiness. She couldn´t believe that she was pregnant from the man she truly loves and that it would probably be a girl. The only thing she didn´t know was how she should tell Jack.

She knew she didn´t want to tell him through the phone so she booked a flight as soon as she got home. She packed her things, nervous about the next day. She wasn´t sure how she should tell him the news since she didn´t processed them herself. She had a day´s flight to figure it out since her plane would take off in a few hours.

…

In the plane she sat next to a man, whose eyes were fixed on her cleavage the whole time. She felt incredibly uncomfortable and shifted in her seat, hoping he would finally stop staring.

"I don´t know you Mister, but could you please stop staring at me?" she asked and turned towards him.

"Oh sorry, I didn´t realize that I stared at you. But I think you get this kind of looks very often," he said and smirked at her.

"And how did you mean that?" she asked, getting annoyed.

"You are a sexy and unmarried woman," he answered as if it was obvious.

"How do you know that I am not married?" she asked. She could not believe how blunt this man was and how rude. You just don´t tell a woman she is sexy if you don´t know her at all.

"You don´t wear a wedding ring," he said and she rolled her eyes. Why does a woman need to wear a ring to be married, she asked herself.

"Well done. You figured out I am not married. Now quit staring at me," she said, turning away from him.

"Are you interested in a little love affair?" he asked and she lost it.

"Oh that´s just rude. You are an asshole who obviously think he can do everything. Let me tell you something… I am neither interested in you nor in your little love affair. Just leave me the hell alone or I´ll forget myself," she said and turned away from him.

". I am sorry," he said and turned away from her.

…

Lisa's car stopped at Heartland. She stepped out of the car, nervous to the point she felt her heart almost jumping out of her chest. She slowly walked over to Lou, who stood on the porch, looking confused at Lisa.

"Lisa, what are _you_ doing _here?_ I thought you were in France," Lou said and hugged the woman, who once was her grandfather's girlfriend.

"I was in France. I came back to talk to Jack. Talking about Jack, where is he?" Lisa asked and laughed softly, trying to overplay her nervousness.

"Oh I am sorry Lisa, but he is in Arizona. I think you should have called first," Lou said and looked at Lisa a little bit sad.

"Oh no, I should have known that," Lisa said and looked to the ground, shifting her weight from foot to foot.

"Lisa-" Lou tried but Lisa was faster with saying, "No, it´s ok. It was my fault."

"No, it was not your fault… It was nobody´s fault… We all know that Grandpa is very stubborn," Lou said and patted Lisa´s shoulder.

"When will he be back?" Lisa asked, changing the subject.

"I think in two weeks was what he said. He decided to stay a week longer than planned," Lou said and tried to smile but neither of them felt like smiling.

"I will be back in two weeks. I really need to talk to him," Lisa said and looked over at the barn. God how much she missed this place…

"Oh no, please stay a bit longer. Have a coffee and talk for a while," Lou said but Lisa felt uncomfortable being here so she said, "I am sorry but I have a few things to do since I just got back. Maybe another time."

"Should I tell him something?" Lou asked but Lisa shook her head.

"No, no. I think that is something I should tell him myself," she said and moved her hand slowly to her belly, smiling at the thought of their child inside of her.

Lou saw that Lisa moved her hand to her belly and that she gained a little bit weight, but thought nothing about it. Gaining weight is normal, isn´t it?

The two said goodbye and Lisa headed back to Fairfield. _I´m glad that I didn´t sold this place. Now I need it._

She began to work but couldn´t concentrate so she went to bed.

…

Lou´s POV

Amy came home soon after Lisa left and walked into the living room, where she found Lou.

"Hey Amy. You won´t believe who was here today!" Lou said and Amy rolled her eyes. She was used to her bigger sister making big things out of small.

"Was it George Clooney or Brad Pitt?" she asked sarcastically.

"Don´t be silly. Lisa was here," Lou said and Amy stopped dead track. Lisa was the one thing that her grandpa couldn´t forget. He always pretended to be alright but it was obvious he missed her and Amy hoped for them to sort things out and get back together.

"What is she doing here?" Amy asked and sat down next to Lou.

"She acted very strange and wanted to talk with grandpa," she said and continued her knitting.

"Do you think everything is alright with her?" Amy asked.

"I hope so. It´s a pity that she and grandpa aren´t together anymore," Lou said and began a new row.

"Yes, but we all know that they still love each other. Maybe she is here to make up?" Amy said and Lou raised her shoulders.

"I don´t know but I think this isn´t the reason. She was serious," Lou said and Amy looked to the ground, deep in thought.

"Now I hope grandpa will be here soon so we get to know this. I am scared about her being sick or something," Amy said and Lou nodded.

"I won´t even think about this. I hope she is not," Lou said.

Both of them spent their evening in each other´s company since they were the only ones home.

…

Lisa´s POV

The next two weeks went by slowly for Lisa. She always thought about her baby and Jack. Lou called her the day before that Jack came home and she could come over the next day. She was on her way over to him to tell him the news.

Her belly grew and she was lucky that it was cold so she could hide her belly under a big pullover. She rode over to Jack´s house on one of her horses. She saw Jack even though she wasn´t near. If she saw him that meant that he saw her as well.

He came walking towards her and as she stopped her horse in front of him he said confused, "Lisa?"

"Jack," Lisa said and began to get even more nervous. Her hands were shacking and she felt dizzy.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her and she got off her horse.

"I have something to tell you," she said and looked at her shoes.

"Is it something bad?" he asked, afraid that this might be bad news.

"I hope not, but it is up to you," she said forcing a smile onto her lips and fighting back the tears in her eyes.

"I am glad you are here," he said and hugged her.

"Me, too. Now can we go to a place we can talk in silence?" she asked.

"Of course," he said.

They walked towards the house but brought Lisa´s horse into the stable first. They entered the cozy home and walked into the living room, where they stood awkwardly in front of each other.

"Jack maybe you should sit down first," Lisa said after a while of complete silence.

"Lisa you are scaring me, please tell me what is going on," he said after both of them sat down. Lisa swallowed hard and threw her head back, trying not to cry.

"Do you remember the trip we took four months ago?" she asked him with a shaky voice.

"Yes, how could I forget? This was the most beautiful trip we took," he said and smiled at her warmly.

"Do you remember the night that we spent in that romantic hotel?" she asked him getting really uncomfortable.

"Lisa what are you trying to say?" he asked her confused.

"Jack…. I probably got pregnant that night," she said and his mouth fell open.

"Lisa…. I don´t know what to say," he said completely shocked.

"Jack I am sorry and I can totally understand when you think you are too old for another child," Lisa said and by now the first tears made their way down her face.

"Lisa I am happy about you being pregnant but I am a little bit speechless. You were in France, we didn´t see each other for over a month and you are coming back and tell me that I am going to be a father again," he said and she began to regret her decision, thinking he wouldn´t want their child.

"I know Jack. I know I should have told you earlier, but I know it for three weeks. I flew right over here, but you were in..." she said and trailed off at the end of her sentence

"…. Arizona," he said and she shook her head.

"Yes."

"Now that you are pregnant I think we should work on our relationships. No that sounded wrong… I want us to be us again… I missed you," he said and took her hand in his.

"Yes we should. Jack I am sorry for the things I did and I want you to know that I still care for you and that I still... Never mind," she said and was about to say love you but something inside of her held her back.

Jack hoped she would say that she still loves him, but she didn´t. He looked in to her eyes and their heads move together for a kiss. Their faces only inches apart and his hand in her hair. Then the door opened and Lou and Amy came in. The two of them broke apart, uncomfortably shifting.

"Grandpa and…. Lisa? Have we interrupted you and should we leave?" Amy asked.

"No Lou it´s alright. I was going to leave," Lisa said.

Lisa stood up and walked out of the house with Jack on her heels.

"Lisa wait. What are we going to do about that miracle inside of you?" he asked her after she finally stopped walking.

"Don´t tell anyone until we are sure what we are going to do about that," she said and looked at the ground.

"But they will question what you told me. What should I say?" he asked her, trying to make eye contact.

"Think of anything. Tell nobody about the baby. I don´t want them to know. You must see my point of view. We split up and now I am pregnant. I am afraid of being a mother without partner. I thought I could never get pregnant. But you proved me wrong. Now I must live with that. We tell them when I am ready ok?" she said and he nodded his head sadly.

"Ok Lisa, but you are not alone. I will help you with your, I mean our baby. I am the father and I will do everything what it needs to make you and the baby happy," he said and smiled at her.

"Jack you have done enough. We are done and there is no way to make this work, I think," she said, fearing that he only said those things because he feels guilty.

"We can work things out, Lis," he said an grabbed her hands but she removed them instantly.

"Sure we can, but I am not sure if this is really what you want. I mean I'm pregnant maybe you feel guilty and want me only back, because you got me pregnant," she said and he shook his head.

"Lisa, this is ridicules. I still love you Lisa," he said and she heard what she wanted to hear for so long only to find out that she wasn´t so sure if she still wanted to hear them. She hoped so long to hear these words but now that she heard them, it feels like they mean nothing.

She wouldn´t get hurt again and broke her heart as she said, "Jack I am not sure if I love you."

She got into her car, turned on the engine and drove away as fast as she could with tears streaming down her face. She won´t disturb Jack´s live. He had a family already and she couldn´t disturb it. He had one child already, two grandchildren and one great-grandchild and she was his mistress who got pregnant.

She doesn´t count to his family. She couldn´t hurt the man she loves so much. He was too old for a child and she didn´t want him to be there for her through the pregnancy with all of her moods. They were over, that's what she thought.

It sounds awkward that she didn´t want him around her, when she loved him so much, but in her opinion it was the best for both of them. Maybe she was still hurt from his words or she couldn´t trust men, because Dan left her years ago. She felt terrible and cried the whole way home.

Jack´s POV

Jack went back inside in disbelief. He got wondering views from Lou and Amy.

"Grandpa what happened?" Lou asked worriedly.

"Nothing Lou. Everything is alright," he lied. He wasn´t in the mood to talk to them right now.

"You can´t lie to us. We know that something must have happened between you," Amy said and Jack turned around and snapped, "Amy it´s none of your business."

"But grandpa-" she tried again but he lost it.

"I said it´s none of your god damn business. Accept and move on! I have a right for privacy and just because you two assume that something is wrong doesn´t mean you have the right to disturb it. I am going to bed now," he yelled.

With these words he left and went to bed. _I am going to be a father again and the woman I love, doesn´t love me. I don´t know how that should work. We must work things out. Maybe I should try to convince her that she still loves me and that she can trust me. I think I should drive over to Fairfield tomorrow morning. Yes, I will make that. I don´t give up that easily_ and with these words in his head he fell asleep.

Hey, I am back to bother you with my annoying updates! Yay! : )  
You probably realized that this is again Chapter 1… I decided to rewrite all of the chapters because I grew so much as a writer since I last updated this story which was 1 year ago… Crazy how time flies by. I hope it doesn't bother you that I am going to rewrite all of the chapters first… I am going to leave the old ones in just for me as a reminder how much I have developed. Hope you guys liked the "new" chapter 1 and as soon as I am finished with "new" Chapter 2&3 there will be new stuff. Hope you are still with me. 

Lots of love Kathi


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Jack woke up the next morning he was annoyed to say the least. He wasn´t happy with the way things ended the day before and especially what Lisa told him. He didn´t believe that she didn´t love him anymore. He knew that Lisa was still in love with him and that she was just afraid of getting hurt again.

He would fight for their love and would not let her and her daughter go so easily. The shock was still there. He would have never imagined to be a daddy again and to be honest, he didn´t know how he should manage this. He had enough to do without a baby around him, but he was willing to do everything for Lisa and their baby girl.

He loved her so much. He missed Lisa but was too damn proud to call her when he was in Arizona. Now he wished he would have called her. Then the both of them could have spent a few nice days in Arizona and she would have told him alone and the both of them could have discussed this with more privacy.

He asked himself what would have happened when Lou and Amy wouldn´t have ruined the moment by walking in to the room. He couldn´t blame them, it really wasn´t their fault. He decided to ride over to Fairfield when his work was done. He wanted to talk to Lisa and show her that she had nothing to be afraid of. That she mustn´t fear to be left alone and that he would go with her through thick and thin.

He would go with her through all of her pregnancy moods and hold her all the time. He wanted that everything goes back to how it was before their final fight. He blamed himself, because he let her go and didn´t make an attempt to stop her or even told her how much he really loved her. He was in his eyes the only one to blame for their situation.

He would never forgive himself if Lisa would never be able to love or trust him again. He couldn´t stand the thought of Lisa in the arms of someone else or that his baby girl is raised by some idiot who is married to his Lis. No, the fear of losing her was too big so he rode to her right after finish dressing.

…

She woke up because her baby began to kick inside of her belly. She covered her belly with her hands and said "Precious baby, please stop kicking and let your mommy sleep a little bit longer. Yesterday was a very stressful day and your mommy needs to rest to gain the strength to face your father again. You know he hurt me and I don´t want to get hurt again, but I still love and care for him very much. So please let mommy sleep a little bit longer."

She closed her eyes again, hoping to get more sleep before she had to get up again. But as soon as she felt herself drifting off to sleep she heard the doorbell ring and groaned. She rolled out of bed and threw on a pullover, which ended short under her butt.

She walked towards her door and said, "Who on earth would ring so early? It´s barely six a.m." She opened the door and her mouth fell open because she would have never guessed to see Jack in front of her.

"Jack… What are you doing here?" she asked him totally surprised.

"You know I am not very happy with the way things went yesterday. I think we need to talk about this. Can I come in?" he asked and looked at her with an innocent face.

"This is not the best time. I just got up and I am not dressed and my house is a mess. I had not much time to clean up in the past two weeks. I was kind of busy with being pregnant. I have to learn so much things and how to deal with having to think about two that cleaning up is out of my mind. I didn´t find the time to clean up. I didn´t even make the bed. You woke me up and I didn´t think that it would be you so I am not even dressed. Normally nobody rings at 6 a.m. on my door."

"I don´t mind the mess. You should see Heartland. I left today without cleaning anything or even thinking about starting to work. I wanted to talk to you before I could start with something different. Lis you are very important to me and I want you to know that I care for you and that I won´t leave until we talked about this and you listened to me."

"Then I guess you can come in." she said and opened the door more for him to come in. As soon as she did that he could see what she meant with "I am not even dressed" He looked away as quickly as he looked at it. He knew if he stared too long Lisa would feel uncomfortable and block him out. He needed her full attention for what he had to tell her.

"I´ll go and change into something what covers a little bit more and then I will be back. You can sit down in the living room or kitchen." She said and quickly walked away.

He looked around her living room. It was a huge and comfortable decorated room but a total mess and he blamed him that she was in such a situation. If he would have called her, he could learn with her how to be a good parent to their child and he could help her with cleaning up, but she probably wouldn´t let him help her with anything at the moment.

She came back and sat down on the opposite couch. She said "You wanted to talk. I am now here so talk."

"Lis I wanted to tell you at first that I really love you and that I believe that you love me too, but you are afraid of getting hurt again. I can understand this and I totally blame me for this. I should have called you, but I was too damn proud. But that won´t ever happen again. I can promise you that Lis. I love you and this little child you carry in your belly. I hope you can forgive me. I honestly want you to be a part of my life again, not only as friend." He said and looked at her with tears in his eyes.

"Jack I don´t know what you want me to say. To be honest I still love you, but I don´t want to get hut ever again and even if you promise me that, I can´t know if you really won´t do it ever again. I can´t risk that. I couldn´t stand another split up. And now I have to think for two. I have to be strong for our daughter! She needs her mother more than ever and she needs me in a clear state of mind and not as an emotional wrack."

These words burnt in his heart. He didn´t want to hear this words, but she said it. He said "If you won´t believe me that I won´t ever hurt you again then maybe this changes your mind about this. Lisa Stillmann would you ´give me the honor and marry me?"

Lisa couldn´t believe what she heard. Did he really asked her to marry him? She never thought that he would ask her a second time to marry him. She never thought that she would be married again and she was never even considering having children. But she knew everything was possible.

 _Would he really ask me to marry him if he doesn´t love me? Would he really say such sweat things if he doesn´t mean them? He looks like he is starting to cry. Does he really love me? Will he really never hurt me again? I think everybody deserves a second chance and I mean I carry his child inside of me._

"Jack are you kidding me?" she asked at first.

"No Lisa, I want you to marry me!" he said with so much love in his eyes that she knew he met everything like he said it.

"Of course I want to marry you Jack!" she said and hugged him tightly as he came over to her side of the table.

Tears were streaming down her face and for the first time since weeks the both kissed passionately. The both of them missed each other so much that it already hurt. He was so happy that she said yes and that he had finally his Lisa back and hoped everything would went good and that she would agree to his second wish.

"Lisa I have one more thing that I want to ask you." He said concerned.

"Oh boy this doesn´t sound good."

"It is good and I hope you will say yes. I want you to move to Heartland. I don´t want to lose you ever again and now that we are going to be parents it is more difficult to live not in the same house. Amy and Lou and especially I can help you now during your pregnancy and I think that we can make this together. I will help you through every pain and at the end we can raise our precious daughter together and be a happy family. Maybe we can give our baby girl a little sibling or even two? I want to live my life with you and my baby or babies. I would do everything for you and our child´s sake."

She had to cry, because his words were so sweet and she couldn´t say no. She wanted to move to him for so long and now everything she ever dreamed of came true.

"Of course I want to move you! I wanted to move for so long! I thought you wouldn´t ask at all!" she said and cried even harder.

"Lis this is great! Can I spend the day at Fairfield so we can pack a few things and so we can bring them to Heartland tomorrow morning? Amy and Lou won´t be there so we have a little bit time to ourselves."

"Jack we didn´t think about Amy and Lou! How will they react when move to you, carrying your child and we are engaged as if nothing ever happened? Don´t they hate me?" she asked afraid.

"No Lis. Lou and Amy missed you and Lou was very concern about you and Amy tried to convince me to call you so many times that I stopped counting. They will love to have you around again, especially the pregnant version of you. They will bring everything what you want before you even asked. Lou and Katie will love to have a new baby around. Especially Katie missed you and will be happy to have someone who is younger than her. She hates to be the youngest in the house. Everybody loves you. I don´t think they will be angry about your return. I mean it wasn´t only your fault."

That comforted her a lot and she relaxed.

"So what do you planed for us to do after we finished packing?" she asked with a sexy smirk on her face.

"I don´t know. What do you have in mind Ms. Stillmann?"

"I think it was good that I didn´t come to make the bed, because we may use it today."

"I think I know what you mean and I totally agree with it. I only need to call Lou and Amy before we can start packing. They don´t know that I am gone and I think they should know that I won´t come home until tomorrow so that they don´t need to worry about me. Can I use your phone?" he asked and get up from the couch.

"No you can´t."

"Why?"

"Of course you can. This was a silly question." she said and laughed.

He walked over to the phone and dialed the Heartland number. He waited until Lou picked up the phone.

" _Hello Heartland Ranch here. Who is on the phone?"_

"Lou it is only me. I wanted to tell you that I am ok and that I won´t come back until tomorrow."

" _Grandpa. Where the hell are you?! Amy and I were worried about you! You left without a word before we were awake! Where are you and why don´t you come home until tomorrow?"_

"Lou I will explain you everything when I am back home tomorrow. Love you and I have to go now." He said and hung up.

Lisa still sat in the living room and waited for him to come back. She still couldn´t believe that she is engaged, pregnant and moves to Jack. But she was happy about the way things went and was totally lost in thoughts as he came back.

"Hey Lis what are you thinking about?" he asked and kissed her softly on the forehead.

Lisa was back in the reality and said "You know, yesterday I thought I could never trust you again. Then you came and said this sweet words and I saw the love in your eyes. Then you proposed and I l knew that you met the words you said. Now we are engaged and I move to you. I would have never thought this would happen and now it happens. I am the luckiest woman in the world right now. I love you so much Jack."

"I love you too Lisa and believe me, you make me to the luckiest man on earth. I will never ever leave you again and I would never forgive me if I should do something that hurt you in any way."

"Oh Jack, that was so sweet of you. I am happy that you came this morning. But we should start packing before we get distracted. I mean we have a lot to do and maybe Amy could move to Fairfield with Ty. I mean I move to you and this place need someone who manages everything and I can´t sell it to a stranger. Do you think Amy and Ty would be happy to live here? Do you think they would be happy with the place or is it a burden for them?" she asked concerned

"Oh Lisa, do you really want to sell Fairfield? I mean this place means the world to you and if you don't want to sell it I can understand this." He said and looked at her with his innocent face.

"Oh no Jack, this place doesn´t mean the world to me. You do and I am good with selling it to somebody who deserves it and somebody who is a part of my new family." She said and kissed him passionately.

"Okay Lis, if you are okay with it I am too. I think Ty and Amy would be more than happy with it. They look for a place a little bit more than six months and they didn´t find something. This would be a great way for them to live, because they aren´t too far away from us so they can see us on a daily basis." He said and brushed her cheek softly with his thumb.

"Ok than we are going to offer them to buy Fairfield tomorrow after we announced our news?"

"Yes, I think this would be the best time. If they take the offer, what they will do, we can give Peter and Lou the Loft so we have the house for ourselves. Peter and Lou have their own house but sometimes they come and stay a few days or even weeks and they can use the loft instead of the house."

"That is a great idea, but now we should really pack the few things I will take with me to Heartland. Ty and Amy can use my things in the house so they don´t need to buy everything new, because you have everything at your place and I don´t know when I could need a second kitchen or a second living room. I like the things the way they are at your place. I don´t want to change a thing at Heartland. I love it the way it is and when this baby is out of me, we can go on rides and I can help you with everything." She said and stood up to pack the few belongings she wanted to take with her.

Jack stood up too and walked over to her and hugged her from behind. His hands covered her belly and he whispered in her ear "I love you so much Lisa. I love this baby and I don´t want to miss you ever again."

Lisa turned around and the both of them shared a passionate kiss. The both of them missed such intimate moments they used to share. Jack and Lisa were so happy to have each other again and didn´t want this moment to end. They wished they could rest in this position and in this moment, but they had to move and to finally pack. After packing they could do whatever they want to do.

Lisa was the first to move. She grabbed a carton and started to pick up her things. Jack followed her and did the same. They finished packing an hour later.

"Was that everything?" he asked as he stood with her in front of the ten cartons.

"I think so, but I am not sure." She said and turned around to see him laughing. "Oh could you please tell me what is so funny?"

"I didn´t know that you have so much stuff. I thought as you said you would bring only a few things which are important to you, you mean one or at least two cartons but now we have ten cartons." He said and hugged her, still laughing.

"Oh Jack you are such an jack ass." She said but laughed with him.

"So what do we do now that we are finished?" he asked and looked down at her in his arms.

"What have you in mind Mr. Bartlett?" she asked with the same sexy smirk on her face, like she had two hours ago.

"It is still early what do you think about ordering pizza and watching a nice film and we can see where that leads to." He said and kissed her head.

"I think we can do that. I go and order the pizza and you can look through the films and see if there is something what you want to watch." She said and walked out of the room to order their pizza.

He walked over to the shelf where she had her films and went through the titles. He saw films like "Dirty Dancing" and "Pretty Woman", but it wasn´t really what he wanted to watch. He wanted to watch a love film, but he didn´t want to watch the typical love films.

He found a film called "The postman always rings twice". He liked the film and decided to watch this film. A few seconds after he decided to pick this one, Lisa came back and sat down on the couch.

"Have you found something that appeals to you?" she asked and looked at him curious.

"Yes I have. Do you know the film the postman always rings twice?" he asked her.

"No, I don´t. I know I bought it but I never watched it."

"Then it is time that you watch it." He said and pushed the play button and sat down beside her.

Lisa wouldn´t have imagined the day before that she would be this close to him and that he would sit on her couch and take her in his arm and hug her tightly. She was happy about it and lay her head on his shoulder as the both of them looked at the flat screen in front of them. He couldn´t concentrate what was going on in that film, because he had to look at his pregnant finance.

She fell fast asleep and he had to watch her, because she looked so calm. He couldn´t believe that all this was happening. He would have never imagined that Lisa would move to Heartland and that they would marry and become parents. But now all of this was real and he was so proud that he would become daddy again and that he would be married again.

He couldn´t wait to tell everyone the good news. He wanted to scream his luck into the world. He wanted that everybody knows that Lisa is his and that she carries his child. But that had to wait until the next day. He was lost in his own thoughts and fell asleep a few minutes after Lisa.

Lisa woke up the next morning, because her daughter kicked again. He rubbed her belly and said "Hey sweetie, good morning. Today is a very important day for mommy. She has daddy back. He told her how much he loves her and how much he cares for her. She told him too. Today we will start our precious life together. It will give a few changes but believe me you will love it at Heartland. But could you please stop and don´t kick me so much today. It really hurts and I don´t want to let something fall when I have something in my hand when you kick."

Jack heard every word what his fiancé said to their baby girl. He said "Good morning sweetheart. Tis was so sweet what you said to our daughter. When she kicks the next time can I feel?"

"Of course you can Jack. I talk every morning to her. I think that helps and the most time she stops kicking when I talked to her. I don´t know why but she stops and that is all I want."

"Oh my baby is in pain. Is there anything what I can do to make you feel better?" he asked and leaned over to her. The both of them slept on the couch. It wasn´t very comfortable but the both of them were okay with it as long as the other was there.

"Yeah there is something you can do. Kiss me." She said and leaned over to him and kissed him.

"When this is all I can do during your pregnancy then I will be a good help." He said and laughed after they broke the kiss.

"Oh you will be the best help, because you are my Jack and I love you so much." She said and kissed him again.

"I love you too. Come with me we should go now. We have a lot to prepare for this afternoon. I think when Lou and Amy are back; both of them want a good explanation. Peter and Ty come back later too so we can tell them all together." He said and stood up.

"I am a little bit afraid how they will react to the news. I know you told me they love me but I am not totally convinced. You haven´t told them that I am pregnant, have you?"

"No, of course not. You asked me not to tell them and that is what I did. They asked me and I was not very polite. I think I need to apologize for that."

"Oh Jack I think they will understand when you tell them what the reason is and when not you can still blame me." She said and laughed.

"Oh I will never ever blame you." He said and kissed her before he picked the first cartons up and walked out of the door.

Lis followed him with cartons too. They were fast finish and she said "jack when your car is still at Heartland how did you come here?"

"Oh shit I rode on Paint. I ride back to Heartland and you can drive. Or will you ride and I drive. Both is fine with me."

"I think I will ride. See you there." She kissed him good bye and walked to the stable.

Jack drove home and waited there for Lisa to arrive. He brought the cartons inside and walked into the stable to feed the horses. A few minutes later Lisa arrived and brought Paint into his box. She was glad that everything went good, because it was difficult to ride with her little baby bump.

He kissed her and both of them walked back into the house. They made their way to the kitchen and began cooking. Lisa and Amy would be there in two hours and they wanted to make dinner for them, Peter and Ty would be there in one and a half hour so they needed to be fast. The made the salad and the spaghetti and at least Lisa backed a cake.

Peter and Ty arrived on time and were surprised that Lisa was there. She hid her belly under a big pullover again. Nobody could tell that she was pregnant and that was good. They wanted to tell them and not that they guess it.

Peter and Ty entered the house and said "Hello jack and… Lisa?"

"Hello Peter, hello Ty." She said a little bit nervous about how they will react to her presence.

"How are you? What are you doing here? We thought you were in France." Ty asked.

"I am back since three weeks. I am fine, actually very fine, but we will tell you tell later when Amy and Lou are back too." She said and smiled.

"So you can sit down at the table Lou and Amy called they will be here in two minutes." Said Jack as he entered the room.

They went to the living room as Lisa felt a strong kick in her belly and stopped and moaned in pain. Jack turned around and walked to her side.

"Peter and Ty you can go I will look after Lisa." He said to Peter and Ty and then he said to Lisa "Lis what´s going on? Is everything right with the baby?"

"Yeah, she only kicked and it was a strong one. Do you want to feel her kick?" she asked him and took his hand. She lay it on her belly and he could feel the kick of his daughter.

"Oh Lisa this is so wonderful. She will be a ballerina when she is out. She dances in your belly like a ballerina and that is exactly what she is. Our little ballerina. "

In the meanwhile Peter and Ty talked about Lisa.

"What do you mean Ty what they want to tell us and what is going on with Lisa?" asked Peter.

"I don´t know. Maybe they are back together or something like that. I don´t know what is going on with Lisa but the both of them acting weird. And why did she moan in pain? I hope everything is alright with Lisa." Said Ty and looked concerned.

They Lisa and Jack entered the room and Peter and Ty stopped their conversation. The door opened and Amy and Lou came in too. Amy ran over to Ty and kissed him passionately. The same did Lou with Peter. A few moments later the two woman saw Lisa and said Lou said "Lisa what are you doing here? I thought you and grandpa fought two days ago?"

"Lou sit down first Lisa and I will explain everything while we eat." Said Jack and brought the food to the table.

It was a little bit weird, because nobody talked until Jack said "We have to tell you something. That is why I stayed away yesterday and why is wasn´t so polite two days ago. It is a little bit difficult to explain."

"Jack is right it is difficult to explain. Lou do you still remember the day I came back and you told me that Jack wasn´t here. I wanted to tell him something. I wanted to tell him that I am… I am pregnant in month four."

All of them besides Jack and Lisa were totally socked and didn´t know what to say.

"And Lisa and I are engaged. She moved to Heartland this morning. And we wanted to offer Ty and Amy to buy Fairfield for a small price. Now we have our little family and we don´t need Fairfield anymore. Katie will have a little friend when our daughter is a little bit older." Said Jack and looked in the shocked faces of everyone.

"Lisa this is… wonderful." Amy was the first one to speak.

"Thank you. I thought you would be mad at me or something like that."

"Oh no Amy is right. It is wonderful. You are a part of our family now. We don´t want to miss you and we missed you the last past weeks and months." Said Peter.

"I don´t know what to say. Congratulations." Said Ty and Lou said nothing. She was still shocked.

"I don´t know if I really am happy for you. Don´t get me wrong I want you to be happy but you weren´t a couple for months and now you will marry? That is strange and weird. I need some fresh air. "said Lou and stood up.

"I will look after her and Lisa don´t get her wrong she didn´t mean it like that. `" said Peter and ran after his wife.

The rest of the family sat on the table and talked about the baby and about the wedding while Peter searched for Lou. He found her and asked "Lou what the hell is wrong with you? You wanted them to get back together and now you are mad at them because they are back together and happy again!"

"I know but it seems like grandpa has a new family and I am afraid that he will forget us when the baby is here and when he is married to Lisa." ´she said and started crying.

"Oh honey he would never forget about us. We are family and now Lisa is a part of this family too. I think you should apologize." He said and hugged her.

"Yeah I think I should do that."

"Than what do you think about going back and tell her what you told me? I think she will understand and she will tell you the same I told you." Peter said and hoped that she would agree with his idea.

"Okay but I don´t know how I should tell her this. I want to talk to her in private without everybody around us. Can you arrange this?" she asked him and finally stopped crying.

"Of course I can sweetie. You know I can make everything. I will send her out here so you can talk with her okay?" he asked and looked her directly in the eyes.

"Okay and thank you Peter." She said and kissed him.

Peter walked back inside and asked Lisa "Hey Lisa, do you have a minute?"

She smiled at him and said "Of course I have more than just a minute. What do you want?"

"Lou wants to talk with you in private and I think that you should talk with her. She has something important to tell you." He said and looked at her stern.

"Of course I will talk to her. I wanted to talk with her too. I have the feeling that she is afraid that I will steal her jack and that he will forget about her when our daughter is born." She said and walked to the door. Peter thought that she was so right and that she will be a great mother to her daughter. She cared for the family so much and she knew what Lou bothered without asking her or talking to her and she wanted to take her fear. He was sure her daughter could be lucky to have her as a mother.

Lisa walked over to Lou and saw that she must have been crying. She sat down beside her and said "Lou? I think you are afraid that I will take your grandpa away and that he will forgets you when he married me and we have our daughter. You must know that he loves you and the rest of the family so much and that he won´t ever forget you. Even if he has a new part of the family I would never try to steal him from you. I think you have such a strong band and he will never do something to hurt you. Even if our daughter is on the world he would never forget about his precious grand-daughters and his precious great-grand-daughter. He will never do such things and I think you know that."

"Oh Lisa you are so right. I am afraid of losing him. I don´t know anything different than him. He was always there for us. When my mother died he was there for us, especially for Amy. I was a bad sister before my mother died. I was always in New York and wanted to leave the ranch life behind. That meant that I had to leave my sister and mother behind too. I had a business life and a man who didn´t love me at all. He wanted to marry me, because he could get a better job if he would have married me. In this time of my life there was always grandpa who made me laugh again. I don´t want to lose him. I am so happy that he is happy with you and that he becomes father again, but he means so much to me, that I am afraid. I know it is silly and ridicules that I am jealous. I wanted to apologize for my silly behavior. Of course am I happy for you. And I know that it is right to be happy for you, because you both deserve this happy life." Said Lou and started to cry again.

"Oh Lou there is nothing to apologize for. Don´t cry, please stop crying. I can´t stand to see you like this. You mean so much to your grandpa and now that I am a part of this family, you mean a lot to me too. I will care for you and of course for Katie. Even if I have a baby of my own she will still be my little princess. I hope you will let me still make things with her." Lisa said and hugged Lou.

"Of course she loves you. She will be jealous of your daughter when she is born." Said Lou and laughed.

Both of them fell in laughter and Lisa said after a few minutes "Come on we should go back inside it is pretty cold outside and I don´t want you to get sick. And I think your grandpa is waiting for us to come back. Since he knows I am pregnant he worries so much. I think if we stay a little longer outside he will worries to death." Said Lisa and both of them laughed again.

The two walked back inside where Jack was waiting for them. "What took you so long? Lisa you should be not so long in the cold. You could get sick and the baby could get sick! Don´t do that ever again!" he aid and looked at Lisa worried.

"I am not a little child Jack. I can look after myself. I won´t get sick believe me. I know my body better than you." She said and laughed.

The three of them walked into the living room, where Peter, Amy and Ty were sitting on the couch. Peter looked at Lou who smiled and asked "How did it go?"

"I would say that we talked about it and that everything is okay." Said Lisa and smiled at Lou.

Peter had 5to smile too and they sat all on the couch together and talked about the baby and the wedding. Then Amy asked "When did you plan to marry? Have you a date so far?"

"Until yesterday I thought we would never get back together. I didn´t think about a date so far Amy." Said Lisa and laughed. The rest had to laugh with Lisa and Ty asked "Are you sure that you want to sell Fairfield?"

Lisa waited for that question the whole evening and said "I am ready to let go of Fairfield. I have a new home and a new lifestyle. I can´t run Fairfield with a baby and a husband to take care of. I don´t want to sell it to a stranger and you are family now so I want to sell it to you. I trust you and it is the simplest way. SO you can come on a daily basis and see your family."

"Lis this is so nice of you to sell us your home." Said Amy and hugged her.

"No it isn´t my home anymore. Heartland is my home now and nobody can change that." Said Lisa and kissed Jack.

The Heartland family sat the whole evening together and talked about the future and how things were going to be when Amy and Ty wouldn´t live at Heartland anymore. They talked about Lisa´s pregnancy and the wedding.

All of them were happy to see them back together then someone brought up Val. Amy said "I met Val in town today. She seemed to be back not only for a few days. It seemed like she moved back to her old home."

All of them stared at her and Lisa said "Jack I think I know what you are going to do tomorrow after breakfast. You will talk to her before we met somewhere in town. You know she has a crush on you and that we both aren´t the best friends. To be honest we aren´t friends at all."

"Please Lis don´t do this to me. I don´t want to talk with her about us." Said Jack and looked at Lisa with his puppy eyes.

"Then you should have thought about it before you got me pregnant and asked me to marry you." She said and stood up and walked away.

Jack looked to the rest of his family to search for help but all of them stood up to and Ty said "That is something you have to handle."

Ty and Amy went to their loft and Peter and Lou drove to their own home to see Katie again. Katie was there with Georgie. Georgie should babysit her so that Lou could talk to her grandpa.

Jack made his way to Lisa´s and his bedroom and opened the door. He saw his girlfriend in her pajamas and in bed. He walked over to her and said "Lis I will talk to her tomorrow but please don´t be mad at me. I hate it when you are mad, especially because we stopped fighting yesterday."

"You are so sweet Jack. Of course am I not mad at you. I just wanted to hear that you talk to her. Now come to bed our little daughter stopped kicking and I want to find some sleep as long as she doesn´t kick me." Said Lisa and tried to sleep.

Jack went to his closet to pick a pajama and as he turned around he saw that Lisa was asleep. He had to smile. He found that she looked so cute when she is asleep. He changed and walked back to the bed and lay down beside her. He kissed her forehead and said "Good night my love." Then he turned around again and fell asleep.

Jack was the first one to be awake the next morning. He watched his sleeping finance and kissed her on the forehead. He smiled as he whispered something in her sleep. He stood up to make them breakfast. He wanted to prepare for his talk with Val and thought about things he could say.

He wasn´t really sure how to tell her about Lisa and their relationship. He was lost in his thoughts and didn´t hear that Lisa entered the room and looked at him. She saw that he was in his thoughts and she could only smile at her soon to be husband.

After a few minutes she decided to wake him out of his trance and said "Jack honey. Breakfast is ready."

He snapped out of his trance and looked at her confused "Since when are you awake. I thought you are still asleep." Said he and looked more confused.

"You day dreamed. I am awake since ten minutes and I didn´t want to stop you so I just let you dream and finished Breakfast. We can eat now if you want to. Or we can wait for Amy and Ty to arrive, but I think they need a little bit more time and you want to go to Val after breakfast not after dinner." She said and laughed.

"Ok then eat so I can go to Val. Wish me luck. I think I won´t survive it." He said and looked very concerned.

"You will survive. She won´t eat you alive. She isn´t a monster at least to you." She said and kissed him after she stopped laughing.

"Stop laughing this is not funny. I am serious. She will kill me. She hates you and she won´t be happy that you marry me and that you are pregnant with my child. I don´t know if I should tell her that you are pregnant. Maybe I should don´t tell her this." He said and looked very worried.

"You will tell her all. She won´t kill you and if she kills you, I will kill her. When you don´t tell her this then she is told by someone in town and believe me then she is very angry with you and then you need to fear her."

Jack knew she was right and said simply yes. They ate breakfast together and talked a while before he started to saddle his horse and made his way over to Val. He arrived very soon and found Val quick.

He walked over to her and said "Hey Val. Amy told me that you are back in town and I thought I should come and visit you."

"Oh that is kind of you. I am glad you are here. I heard that you and Lisa split up. I am sorry but she wasn't the right one for you. I told you since you first met her and now you know it too." She said and looked at him with a happy face.

"That isn´t exactly right Val." He said and knew that she wouldn´t be happy about what he would tell her.

"What isn´t right about that? Oh please Jack don´t tell me you are back together. "She said annoyed.

"We are back together but that isn´t all." He said and was afraid to continue.

"Oh god Jack what could be worse than you and her back together?" she asked with a angry face.

"We are engaged…" he said and stopped because she looked very angry and he wanted her to react before he continued

"Oh Jack please tell me you are just kidding!" she yelled at him.

"I am not kidding and this isn´t the full story." He said and was afraid of her next reaction.

"Oh I just thought it couldn´t get worse." She said and laughed sarcastically.

"She is… pregnant. She is in month four and we will have a girl. "he said and prepared himself for the big lecture what she would give him.

"Jack you can´t be serious. Is this even your child? You don´t know who she fucked besides you." She yelled full of anger.

"That is enough! I know you don´t like her so much but enough its enough. You won´t talk about her like this, because she doesn´t cheat on me and she isn´t a slut!" he yelled at her with anger.

"Oh my god Jack she turned you against me." She said and tears were streaming down her face.

"No she didn´t that was all your fault. I love Lisa and I would do everything for her. I don´t want you to talk about my fiancé like this and when you keep talking about her like this then we are no friends anymore. Do you understand me?" he yelled full of anger and frustration.

"Yes I understood you clearly." She answered and tears were streaming down her face. " I only thought that we would be friends but I thought wrong. Maybe in another life I will be lucky. I wish you a good life Jack, maybe we see us in another life." With that she walked away and let him stand there totally confused.

He didn´t know what to do so he went to his horse and rode home. Lisa was in the stable and fed the horses. He walked over to her and said "Lisa you shouldn´t do that. You are pregnant."

"You are right Jack I am pregnant not bad injured. I want to do something I feel useless. How did it go with Val?" said she and he brought Paint into his box.

"You know Val is not the easiest person on earth but I would have never guessed that she could be that difficult. She called you bad and mean things then I told her what I think about her behavior and she wished me a good life. That is the short version. I think we aren´t friends anymore." He said and looked sad to the ground.

"Oh Jack I am so sorry. Should I talk to her? Maybe I can change her opinion. I mean I caused this and now I feel guilty. I want to help you and make things good between Val and you. I know how much she means to you as a friend:" Lisa said and hugged him.

"Oh no Lisa you don´t need to do this. Maybe it is better that way. When she can´t accept you then I can´t accept her. You are the most important thing for me and she hasn´t the right to call you a slut or something like this so it is fine with me that way."

"She called me what?" asked Lisa in disbelief.

"Never mind Lis, we aren´t friends anymore so you don´t have to worry about her."

He kissed her passionately and she moved her arms up his body around his neck. They rested in this position until Amy came down to ask them when dinner is ready. Both of them told her that it would be ready soon and they made their way into the kitchen were they start cooking.

They made the favorite of Amy and Ty and after an hour Lisa went into the stable to call Amy. They had a nice dinner and Amy and Ty went back to their loft.

Lisa and Jack were alone again and sat on the couch. Her head rested on his chest and he gently kissed her head. He slid his hand through her hair and she said "I am glad that we are alone again. Don´t get me wrong I like Amy and Ty but I enjoy the company of you more when we are alone. I know something we could do."

"oh no Lisa. We are back together but you are pregnant I don´t want to heart the baby." He said and looked at her concerned.

"You won´t hurt the baby but I will be very mad at you if you don´t do it." She said and looked at him with her puppy face.

"Oh Lisa I really don´t know if it is the right time." He said and tried to convince her but he was helpless. She said "you have two opinions. The first one you do what I want the second is sleeping the next three weeks in Amy´s room. Which one do you chose?"

"I chose the first one." He said and picked her up and carried her to their bedroom where they made passionately love. Both fell asleep in the arms of the other. Jack was the first one who was awake at the next morning and decided to just watch her while she was sleeping.

He couldn´t believe that this beautiful woman beside him was his and that she carried his child. He leaned down to her belly and said "hey precious little daughter. Let me tell you something. You have the best mommy you could possibly have. She is so loving and caring. She is the perfect wife and mother. I love her and of course you too more than everything on the world. I am so glad that we are blessed with you and that we have the honor of become parents. Maybe we can give you a sibling or even two or three. I would love to, because I know that everything what you mother does is perfect. She is perfect and I don´t want to miss her in my life. You know there was a time when I messed everything up and I hurt your mommy and I thought that she would never forgive me, but she forgave me and now I am the happiest man again. I give you one great tip. Don´t make your mommy ever mad. She is very good in patient and let you wait and sleep on the ouch when you do something that she doesn´t like. But your mommy would never hurt you, because she loves you more than her own life."

Lisa heard everything what Jack said and was touched by his speech. "Jack that was so sweet. Did you mean what you just said?" she asked him as she turned around and looked at him with teary eye.

"Of course I mean what I said. You are the love of my life and I am so happy to have you by my side." He said and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Jack I love you too. We should think about a baby name or this child will be unnamed." She said and laughed.

"What do you think about Helena or Amber?" he asked her.

"I like Amber but Helena is terrible. What do you think about Jessica?"

"I like Jessica. I think we should name her that."

"Ok then is my little daughter called Jessica." She said and rubbed her hand gently over her belly.

"I think we should get out of bed and maybe we should go into town. We don´t have so much to eat and we can´t stay at home for the next ten years." He said and stood up.

"But I don´t want to go into town. Nobody knows that I am pregnant and people will talk. I don´t want them to see me like this, not yet." She said and she looked at him with her puppy face.

"No chance Ms. Stillmann we are going into town today. And you won´t hide your belly under a big pullover or something like this. It is better that the people know now. When they know it in three months it is too late and our friends will be angry that we didn´t tell them so we are going to town today. Right after breakfast and we will be back before Ty and Amy leave and head over to Fairfield." He said and laughed as he looked at her face.

"Ok fine I´ll go." She said and stood up too. She was dressed in a pullover which was very tight and showed her baby bump and black jeans.

"By the way, I need to go shopping, because nothing fits anymore. Can we do that today too?" she asked innocently.

"Of course but please don´t buy the whole shop." He said and laughed.

The both of them decided to eat breakfast by Maggie's and sat into the car and drove into town. They entered Maggie´s and at first Lisa hid her belly under her cardigan. They sat down on a table near the bar and Maggie came to take their order.

"Wow Lisa you look stunning? Since when are you back from France. And since when are you back together?" she asked Lisa.

"I am back since four weeks. We are back together since one week. Can you please bring me some eggs with pickles and cake?" she asked.

"Wow that sounds like you are pregnant." She said sarcastically and laughed.

"So Jack what do you want for breakfast?" she asked him gently.

"I take eggs with toast." He said and smiled at her.

Maggie went away to make their breakfast and Lisa took of her cardigan. She felt uncomfortable, because everyone started to stare at her.

"Jack they are staring at me. I feel uncomfortable." She said and looked at him with a sad expression in her face.

Jack turned around to the people around them and said "Why are you staring at my fiancé? Please stop it."

Everybody stopped to stare at Lisa and Maggie walked over to them with their Breakfast and asked "Oh my god are you two engaged and you are pregnant aren´t you?"

"Yes we are engaged and yes I am pregnant. I am in month four now." She said and smiled at Maggie.

"Wow you two. Malory knew that it would happen. She isn´t here to see you guys she is here in our hearts. Congratulations. Is it a boy or a girl?" she asked excited.

"It is a little girl and we decided to call her Jessica." Said Jack and looked over to Lisa, full of proud.

"That is wonderful. Jessica is such a beautiful name. Did you move to Heartland Lisa or did Jack move to Fairfield?" asked Maggie.

"I moved to him and I am happy that he didn´t move to me, because it is so much prettier to live with him at Heartland." She said and looked at him lovingly.

"I am so happy for you." Said Maggie and another customer called her so she had to leave.

"You see. Nobody is judging you or something like that. Everybody is happy for me and you." Said Jack and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Yeah. Come let's eat so that we can go shopping." She said and smiled.

He smiled at her and the both of them ate and laughed a lot. They went shopping and Lisa bought everything she tried and that was quite a lot. They arrived back home and she went into their bedroom. He walked into the kitchen and said "What do you want to eat?"

"I don´t want to eat anything." she said and walked into the living room.

"What is wrong with you? Normally you would eat a whole supermarket." He said and walked over to her and looked at her in concern.

"I don´t want to eat. Instead we could do something else." She said and kissed him passionately.

"Lisa wait." He said as she opened the first buttons of his shirt.

"What?"

"We can´t do it now."

"Why?" she said and looked disappointed.

"Because I invited Peter and Lou to come over. They should be here in thirty minutes. They are coming with Georgie and Katie. The two don´t know that we are back together and of course not that we are engaged and that you are pregnant with a little daughter." He said and tried to look disappointed too.

"We don´t need thirty minutes. We can make it in fifteen." She said and started to kiss him again.

"Lisa, Lisa wait. I don´t feel comfortable with it. We should wait until they are back in their own home." He said and looked at her.

"Fine but later you don´t have any excuses." She said and looked at him sternly.

He buttoned his shirt up and walked over to her as she walked away.

"Look baby I am really sorry that this has to wait, but what if they come earlier? What will you tell the kids?" he said and looked at her with a puppy face.

"I understand and it is okay with me." She said and looked disappointed to the ground.

"I promise you later we will have enough time to make love the whole night but not now." He said and kissed her.

She looked ta him happy again and said "When Lou and her family will be here in thirty minutes we need to make dinner Jack!"  
"That is why I asked what you want to eat!" he said and looked at her confused. "And I thought you wouldn´t be hungry.

"Jack I am pregnant! Of course I am hungry! You maybe know that I have to eat for two now and so I have the appetite for Two." She said and hit his shoulder softly.

"Hey don´t hit me. I can´t do anything against your pregnancy moods." He said and regretted his words right after he said them.

"Which pregnancy moods do you mean? I am not moody!" she said angry.

"I didn´t mean that you are moody." He said and tried to calm her down.

Her mood changes and she became sad. "Jack I am sorry. I know that I can be a real bitch during the pregnancy. I am so sorry honey." She said and hugged him as she began to cry.

"Never mind sweetheart. I love you the way you are." He said and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Even when I am a total bitch?" she asked him.

"You aren´t a bitch Lis. You are pregnant and you will ever be my little princess."

"Oh you are so sweet Jack. I don´t know what I did to deserve this." She said and kissed him before she walked over to the fridge.

"So what do you cook?" he asked and walked over to the fridge too.

"I won´t cook anything mister. That is your thing. You know, the kids don´t know that I am here so I think it is the best when they find only you in the kitchen. I will go to take a shower and get dressed. When I am finish I can come too. When Lou and the rest isn´t here until then, I will go and watch a little bit Tv until they are here okay?" she said and was on her way to the bathroom.

He just nodded because he knew that fighting wouldn´t bring something so he started to make dinner. He made spaghetti and was finish with everything as Lou arrived with her family.

"Hey grandpa."

"Hey Lou. And where is my little Katie?" he said as he didn´t see his little great-grand-daughter.

"She is still in the car. She is a little bit moody today." Said Lou and looked outside to call Peter.

"I know something who is moody today." He said under his breath and thought about Lisa. She was still under the shower and Lou looked around to see where Lisa is.

"Grandpa where is Lisa?" she asked him and looked at him confused.

"She is still under the shower. She wanted to tell the kids later, so don´t tell them that she is here okay?" he said and kept his voice low.

"Okay. I go and see what takes so long for the rest to arrive." Said she and walked out of the house and back to the car.

Right in this moment the door to the bathroom opened and Lisa walked into the living room, just covered with a towel.

"Are they here?" she asked and looked at Jack surprised.

"Yes they are a little bit early. Go and change before someone sees you like this." He said and looked at her. He liked what he saw but he had to think about his family.

He walked out of the living room back into the kitchen. Katie ran 8inside and hugged her grandpa. She said "Hey GG" and looked at him happy.

"I heard someone is moody today?" said Jack and looked at Katie with an arched brow. Ü

"Did Mommy tell you this? She is mean. I am not moody at all. She is moody." Said Katie and looked sad.

"Don´t worry Little Katie. This evening will make you happy." he said because he knew how much Katie missed Lisa.

TBC

Sorry that it took so long until I updated. I made this chapter a little bit longer. When you want every update so long then let me now. I try to update more regularly. Please don´t be mad when I can´t hold this promise.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Georgie and Peter came short after Katie and hugged Jack too. Katie was still a little confused by the words of her GG, because she didn´t know about what she should be happy. She didn´t asked him instead she asked where the cookies where.

Jack told her that it would give soon dinner so she shouldn´t eat cookies. She walked into the living room and found a purse that didn´t look like it belongs to her mother so she asked "GG whose purse is this one. It is so nice."

Jack, Peter and Lou looked at each other and didn´t know what to say. Georgie was confused and asked "Yeah Jack whose purse is this one? Do you have a new girlfriend?" The last question was more sarcastically.

Jack swallowed hard. He didn´t know how to answer this question, but he didn´t have to. Right in this moment the unsuspectingly Lisa walked into the room. She thought that everyone would be in the kitchen or outdoor, but not in the living room.

She wore a skinny tank top, because she planned on wearing a wide pullover over it, but she forgot the pullover in her purse, which was in the living room. She put it in there in case she would need something to change, while they were in town.

Everyone stared at Lisa, because she first didn´t realized that she wasn´t alone. The first one to react was Katie. She ran over to hug Lisa and asked "Lisa, what are you doing here?"

"Ehm Katie come over here your grandpa and Lisa are going to tell you something." Said Lou and Katie ran back to her mum. Jack walked over to Lisa and she tried to hide her belly by covering it with an arm.

Georgie looked at them curious. She likes Lisa and saw how sad her grandpa was while they were separated. He looked so happy so she knew that Lisa and her grandpa were back together. She didn´t notice the belly Lisa had until Lisa tried to hide it.

Georgie thought _Oh my god is she pregnant?! She can´t be pregnant. That would mean my grandpa and her… Oh god I don´t want to imagine this._

"I don´t know how to tell you this. We had imagined this a little bit different. We planned on telling you while dinner, but now we have to tell you. Lisa and I are… we are back together. She lives with me here, because we will soon have… an addition to the family."

"Ohm my god she is pregnant?" asked Georgie shocked but happy even if she knew it before.

"Yes I am pregnant and we are engaged what means we will marry soon or I won´t fit into the wedding dress, because I am going to be huge in a few months." Lisa said and laughed.

"This is great!" said Georgie and hugged Jack and Lisa.

Katie was quiet and a little bit sad. She didn´t want another baby. Until that day Lisa did everything for her and she was her little princess. Now that would change and she knew this too. She didn´t want anything to change and she didn´t want the baby which would get the whole attention from Lisa.

"What is wrong honey? You haven´t said anything for a while." said Lisa to Katie. Katie ran away and out into the stable. Lisa looked into the others face and she said "I think I should go. I have the feeling I caused this."

She found Katie fast and sat down beside her onto a hay bale. "What is wrong Katie? Don´t you like me? Or don´t you want that your grandpa and I are back together?" she asked sensitive.

"No it's not that. I really like you and grandpa, but I am afraid that you won´t pay attention to me when your baby is born." Katie said and started to cry.

"Oh sweetie that is not something you should be afraid of. I will always pay attention to you. You are my little princess, aren´t you?" she said and hugged her.

"Yeah I am but what is you baby going to be when I am your princess?" asked Katie as she stopped sobbing.

"She will be my baby girl." Said Lisa and kissed Katie on her forehead.

"Do you want to go back inside with me? I think they are waiting for us and the baby and I are hungry." Lisa said and stood up.

Katie nodded and took her hand and the both of them walked back inside. As soon as they were back inside they could hear that Georgie was asking Jack questions about Lisa and she could hear something like "In which month is she?" or "Is it a girl or a boy?"

She entered the room with Katie and Katie ran back to her mother. "What was wrong with you hon?" asked Lou concerned.

"Nothing everything is okay. Can I go playing mum?" asked Katie and as Lou nodded she ran out of the rom and into her old room.

"And what were you talking about that made her happy again?" asked Lou as she couldn´t see Katie anymore.

"She was afraid I would forget about her as soon as the baby is born." Said Lisa and laughed.

"Oh Katie…" said Lou and had to laugh too.

"That is definitely not something what she must fear. She will always be my little princess. That is exactly what I told her and now she is happy again. She is such a great child Lou. You raised her perfectly and I could call me lucky when my daughter will be even only a little bit like her." Said Lisa and hugged Lou.

"Thank you Lisa. I think you will raise your daughter perfectly and loving. You are the perfect mother in my eyes and I am so happy that you got your chance." Said Lou and smiled.

"So who is hungry?" said Jack as he entered the room.

All of them said "me!" and Georgie left the room to tell Katie that dinner is read. Everybody sat down on the table and started to eat. Everyone was laughing and enjoyed the evening. Except Lisa. She didn't feel well so she excused herself and left the room. As soon as she left she ran to the bathroom and threw up. She didn't know why, because it couldn´t be morning sickness.

She walked into her and Jack´s bedroom and changed into her pajama and lay down to sleep. As soon as she closed her eyes Jack entered the room and said lovely "Hey Lis? Are you asleep?" She said "No. Are the others gone?"

"Yes. I told them that you didn´t feel so well and they left. Can I bring you something?" he asked and was ready to walk out of the room to bring her water or something like that, but she just said "No. The only thing you can do is come and lied down beside me and hug me tight."

Jack lay down beside her and hugged her tight. "You know I never thought this moment would be reality for us. I mean as we broke up I never imagined that we would lay in bed together and that you are three months pregnant with my precious child." Said Jack and kissed her head.

"I know what you mean. I would´ve called you crazy if you would have told me this a month ago. I didn´t know I am pregnant until three weeks ago. Life is full of surprises and I am glad that we conceive this little baby inside of me. I couldn´t imagine what would´ve happened if I didn´t get pregnant. We still would be separated and that thought is terrible. I love you so much and I am happy that we will soon be married." Said Lisa and started to cry.

"Don´t cry Lis. What´s wrong honey?" asked Jack concerned.

"I don´t know. These pregnancy hormones are driving me crazy." Said Lisa and started to cry even more.

"Lis, it´s okay. I will be with you every step of the way. You don´t need to worry about anything. I will be here by your side." Said Jack and tried to soothe her.

"I know that Jack and I am glad you are." Said Lisa and kissed him. Soon she fell asleep in the arms of her loving fiancé.

…

"Good morning honey." Said Jack as he saw that Lisa was awake. He looked at her the whole night and thought about their future, about their wonderful future. He thought about Jessica and Lisa and couldn´t stop smiling.

"Good morning sweetheart." Said Lisa with a sleepy voice.

"Come on we need to get up. Amy and Ty will be here soon and Lou and her family come too. You should better be careful. Georgie has a lot of questions and when she gets to annoying, tell me and I will rescue you." Said Jack and stood up.

Lisa stayed a little bit longer in bed and started talking with her daughter like she always did "Good morning little Jessica. I want you to know that daddy and I love you so much. I hope you will be a good girl and don´t kick so much today. You know I want to go to town and buy something nice for your daddy, but I need you to hold still in there."

After she stopped talking to her baby she stood up too and walked into the kitchen. Jack prepared breakfast and Lisa said "Oh honey, you didn´t need to do this. I could have done this too."

"Oh no Lis, I don´t want you to do this anymore. I can make it for you. You don´t need to do anything."

"Jack I am not sick. I am totally fine. I am just pregnant. I will get crazy if you don´t let me do things by myself." She said and laughed.

"Ok but when you are in pain or something isn´t right tell me. And when you are in month eight I don´t want you to work anymore." He said and looked at her concerned.

"Jack I will tell you if something is wrong and about that second part…. We will discuss this later." Said Lisa and sat down on the table. Soon everyone was at the table too and they started eating.

"So Lisa… Is it a girl or is it a boy. Jack hasn´t told me." Said Georgie and looked at Jack with an offended look on her face.

"It is a girl and we will call her Jessica." Said Lisa and laughed at Georgie's face.

"Jessica is a nice name." said Amy and smiled at Lisa who seemed very happy.

Suddenly Lisa felt Jessica kick and it was a strong one so she gasped in pain and made a face.

"Is everything okay?" asked Jack concerned.

"Yes. She just kicks strong, very strong. Does anybody wants to feel the baby kick?" asked Lisa and everyone stood up at the same moment to feel her baby kick.

After everybody felt the baby kicking Lisa said "I think I should go now or the town is full of people who want to talk with me."

"What are you talking about Lis?" said Jack.

"I totally forgot to tell you. I am so sorry. I want to go to town to buy… ehm something." Said Lisa and had to stop herself.

"What I can buy that for you." Said Jack and stood up and walked over to her.

"No you can´t. I won´t be gone long. Love you and see you later." said Lisa and left. She drove into town and parked in a parking lot. She walked out and the first person she saw was Val. Val didn´t see her so she quickly turned around in the hope Val wouldn´t see her.

But Val saw her and walked after her and said "Lisa. Lisa wait for me. I want to talk with you."

Lisa said under her breath "And the fun begins."

"Hey Lisa, I think Jack told you about our little conversation." Said Val and looked at her with a smile.

"He told me that she fought, but not more. I don´t have much time. Jack waits for me and he will worry when I won´t be back in an hour so I really have to go." Said Lisa and tried to walk away, but Val grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Who do you think you are?" asked Val and looked at her with an angry expression on her face.

"Excuse me?" said Lisa and looked at her confused.

"Come back from France, pregnant, and act like nothing ever happened between you two and now you are engaged… again. Is it his child or is it from some stranger or a friend of yours. Maybe you have a secret lover." Said Val and Lisa looked at her in disbelief.

"Val I know you are mad at me, but I am not to blame. We love each other and you can´t do anything against love. Of course it´s his child. I would never cheat on him. Are you finished because I have no time." Said Lisa and tried to stay cool.

"Lisa I tell you this fight isn´t over. I will fight for him and I won´t give up. I know he doesn´t love you. He will marry you because he has to, because you are with his child. This isn´t love, it´s because he has to. Maybe you love him, but he doesn´t love you at all. He told me he hates you after you left. Why should he change his mind? You broke his heart Lisa and now you are pregnant and that´s the only reason why he is still with you." Said Val and turned around and walked away.

Lisa stood there and began to think. Her pregnancy hormones took over and she started to believe Val and began to think _What if she is right? Maybe he really doesn´t love me. Oh god I am so stupid! He only stays with me, because I am pregnant! I am so dumb!_

She walked back to her car and quickly drove back to Heartland. She wanted to pack her things and move out. She couldn´t believe that Jack would something like this to her. She was deeply hurt and didn't even think a minute about asking him about it.

As she arrived she stormed in and walked past Jack who asked her "Why are you back so early?"

She didn´t answer him, instead she stormed in their bedroom and started packing things together. Jack came after her and saw her packing. He began to panic and said "Honey what are you doing?"

"I am packing." She answered coldly.

"Why are you packing?" asked Jack with a shaky voice.

"Because I am leaving. I can´t be with someone who doesn´t love me." Said Lisa and tried to walk past him, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "Why shouldn't I love you?" he asked her with tears in her eyes.

"Because you hated me after I left you. Why should you love me now? You are only with me, because you have to, because you got me pregnant." Said Lisa and tears streamed down her face.

"What the hell are you talking about?" said Jack and looked at her shocked. "I didn´t hate you after you left me. I never stopped loving you. I am not together with you because I have to. I am together with you because I love you!" said Jack and tried to kiss her, but she pulled away.

"But Val-"she was cut off by Jack "Oh Val. Of course! What did she tell you?" he asked her and looked her in the eyes.

"She told me that you told her that you hated me after I left you and that you are only with me, because I am pregnant." Said Lisa and cried even more.

"Lisa don´t believe her. None of this is true. I never talked to her after you left. You can ask everybody around here. She wasn´t even in town. She wants to manipulate you so that we break up again. Don´t let her get to you." He said and kissed her. This time she didn´t pull away.

"I am sorry. I think my hormones took over." She said and kissed him again.

"No need to apologize baby. I love you and nothing will change this. I will talk to Val and make sure that she leaves you alone in the future, okay? I will be soon back." Said Jack and stood up to walk away, but Lisa grabbed his arm and said "No Jack. You don´t need to do this. I want you to stay with me. What do you think about going on a ride with me?"

"That sounds great to me as long as you can tell me how you will come up on the horse." He said and laughed.

"Do you say I am fat?" said Lisa and looked with watery eyes at him. You could tell she was fighting back her tears.

"No honey, of course not. You look beautiful." Said Jack and kissed her. "So now let's go and get the horses ready."

Jack walked out of the door and thought _this are going to be five tuff months._

…

They came back from the ride and they saw a car drive to their house. Jack walked out of the stable and the door of the car opened. He only saw the woman from the back so he said "Excuse me. What are you doing here?"

The woman turned around and Jack asked "Mallory?"

"Oh god Jack I am so glad to see you. You didn´t aged at all." Said Mallory and hugged him.

"Oh god you grew a lot, but you are still as sassy as you were back then. What are you doing here?" Asked Jack and totally forgot about his wife. Lisa was still in the stable and finished the horses.

"I moved back and I missed you guys a lot." Said Mallory and looked at him with a big smile.

Lisa walked out of the stable and saw that Jack was talking with a young woman and got curious. She only saw the woman from behind so she walked to them. She stopped and put her hand on her hurting back and asked "Excuse me, but can I borrow my fiancé for a second?"

Mallory turned around and looked at Lisa. Lisa's jaw dropped and she looked surprised at Mallory.

"Mallory? What are you doing here?" asked Lisa.

"Lisa it´s so great to see you again. Wait… you said fiancé. Does that mean you are engaged?"

"Yes we are." Said Lisa and hugged herself. She felt a bit uncomfortable, because she got sick of Mallory´s perfume and felt the urge to throw up.

Mallory saw the bump and her eyes got wide. "You… you are pregnant?!" asked Mallory.

"Yes I am. It is a girl and her name will be Jessica. I am in month four now." Said Lisa and smiled. Mallory hugged her and as Lisa smelled her perfume she ran quickly away and to the nearest bathroom and threw up.

"I think your perfume didn´t fit with her stomach. She throws up a lot lately." Said Jack and walked with Mallory inside.

…

Mallory and Jack talked a bit and Lisa came back and sat down on the couch besides Jack. "Are you okay honey?" asked Jack and kissed Lisa on the forehead.

"Yes, I think your perfume didn´t fit with my stomach. I am sorry." Said Lisa and Mallory said "Lisa you don´t need to be sorry for this. You are pregnant. So tell me how did he propose and I told you that this would happen. I knew it!?" said Mallory curious.

"Well this is a long story." Said Lisa and told Mallory everything. From the breakup, to her finding out that she is pregnant, and to him telling her how much he loves her.

"And now I live here with him and everybody moved out. We enjoy our life together and soon we will be on person more to feed, but I am so happy that I am pregnant even if the hormones and the throwing up annoys me, I am happy." With that Lisa ended her story.

"You can see that you two are happy. And Lisa you have that pregnancy glow and by the way you look amazing!" said Mallory and smiled at them.

She looked at her watch and said "Oh it´s late. I need to head home, but I will be back tomorrow, if it´s alright." Said Mallory and hugged both of them.

"You can come anytime you want to." Said Lisa and Mallory left. Lisa and Jack sat back down on the couch together and he put his arm around her and said "This was an interesting day."

"Yes, it sure was." Said Lisa and laughed.

The two of them sat there a little longer until they went to bed and fell fast asleep.

…

The next day Lisa was the first to be awake and looked at her sleeping fiancé. She was finally happy and her life seemed to be perfect. They started planning their wedding and they would be married in three weeks. She would be then in month five and they decided to go dress shopping the next week.

Lisa was excited, even if it wasn´t her first wedding it was the wedding that meant more. This time would be different. She would marry someone who she really loves and wants to spend the rest of her life with. And the biggest point was that she was pregnant this time and that she soon would be a mother of a beautiful girl.

She trusted Jack and would go through hell and back for him. He gave her the most precious gift someone could give her, her daughter and his love. She was lost in thoughts and didn´t realize that Jack woke up and looked at her with loving eyes. After a while he said "Lisa is everything okay with you?" and laughed.

Lisa snapped out of her trance and looked at him confused. He still laughed and said "You stared into space for about five minutes."

"Oh I am sorry I was lost in thoughts." Said Lisa and still seemed as if she was in her own world.

"I could see that" said Jack and got out of bed, but as soon as he stood Lisa said "What are you doing? I want you to stay a little bit longer in bed and cuddle with me."

"I thought I should let you think your thoughts, but cuddling sound good to me." So he got back into the bed.

They lied in bed and Jack hugged her tight. He started talking with his daughter "Good morning precious baby girl. I hope you are nice to your mommy. She really loves you, so do I. We can´t wait to finally see you and hold you in our arms. I am so excited about you. You know, you will have so many relatives who will cuddle with you, that you probably don´t want to cuddle anymore after a few months."

Lisa had to laugh about the picture in front of her. Jack had both of his hands on either side of her belly and his moth was so close to her belly button that his beard tickled her while he was talking.

Lisa listened a little bit longer to her husband and after an hour they decided to stand up. She walked into the bathroom to take a shower. She turned around and said "Do you mind to join me?"

Jack joined her and after they finished their shower he made breakfast. You couldn´t really call it breakfast, because it was almost noon. They sat down and started eating as an unexpected guest knocked at the door.

"Who could be this? Mallory called and told me she would be here at five and the rest of our family is on a trip so who the hell is it?" asked Jack as he stood up and walked to the door. He opened and was greeted by Val.

"Val? What are you doing here?" said Jack coldly and looked at her emotionless.

"Please Jack don´t be like this. We are friends after all." Said Val and smiled at him. He didn´t return the smile and said "We aren´t friends anymore Val. You almost destroyed my relationship with Lisa. What do you want?"

"I wanted to talk with you about the things I said about Lisa and to Lisa." She said and waited for him to ask her in, but he didn´t. She could hear Lisa asking who it is and soon she saw her behind Jack. As soon as Lisa saw Val her smile faded and she wanted to turn around and walk away, but Val stopped her by saying "Please Lisa stay. I want to talk with you and Jack about the things I did and said.… I wanted to apologize for my misbehavior."

"We don´t have to tell you anything and you couldn´t say anything that would make the situation better." Said Jack and wanted to close the door but Lisa stopped him and whispered in his ear "I want to her what she has to say." and opened the door again. She gestured Val to come in and the three of them walked into the living room and sat down on the couch.

They were silent for a while and Val couldn´t understand why Lisa had done this. "So you wanted to talk to us. Talk or leave." said Lisa cold.

"I am so sorry guys. I did so many things so wrong. I know I can´t take my words back and I can´t make the things I did undone, but I will try to explain why I did it. You know in the last time my life is a whole mess. I know I shouldn´t involve others in my problems but the last time was very hard. My doctor told me I have cancer and that I will probably only live for four month from now. I was shocked and didn´t know what to do. Then I heard about you and I thought you have nothing to lose and I acted like a total fool. I am so so sorry for what I did. I just wanted to tell you that so that I can die with a good certain." Said Val and a single tear streamed down her face.

Lisa felt pity for Val and stood up, walked over to her and hugged her to her surprise. Jack was surprised too and even Lisa was surprised. She blamed her pregnancy hormones. They made her weal and she didn´t like it at all.

"I can understand what you feel and I forgive you." Said Lisa and hugged Val again.

Jack was very surprised by Lisa´s actions. He wasn´t ready to forgive Val. She almost destroyed the relationship between Lisa and him. He couldn´t forgive her that he almost lost his daughter and the love of his life. He already lost this once.

"I am glad to hear that." Said Val and looked over at Jack who sat there with a death stare.

Lisa shot him a look like ´tell her you forgive her too or you´ll get into big trouble` but he said "It is nice that Lisa can forgive you, but I can´t. You almost destroyed the relationship we have and I almost lost the love of my life and my daughter again. I don´t know if I can ever forgive you that. I had to forgive you so many times Val and you made so many mistakes. I just can´t. I am sorry that your health isn´t the best and that you will die soon, but that doesn´t justifies your actions."

Lisa looked at him in disbelief and Val looked sad. She stood up and walked to the front door and said "Well I think everything is said." and left.

"I can´t believe you said this!" said Lisa and stormed out of the house full of anger.

Jack ran after her and soon reached her. "Lis, you can´t blame me. She did so many mistakes and I almost lost you. I can´t forgive her that. You and Jess are all I am and I can´t trust her anymore. What if she makes that again and you don´t believe me? What if she really gets us to the point where we split up?"

"Jack that won´t happen, because I love you with all my heart and I saw in her eyes that she meant it. Believe me Jack, women know something like this."

"Ok I will apologize and forgive her, but only because you asked me to." Said Jack and drove to Briar Ridge and apologized by Val.

As he came back Lisa sat on the porch and covered her belly with her hands. He walked to her and she didn´t see him, because she had her eyes closed.

"Hello pretty lady." Said Jack and kissed her onto the lips.

"Hello handsome mister." Said Lisa and kissed him back.  
"How did it go?" asked Lisa and looked at Jack.

"It went pretty well, but I don´t want to talk about it now." Replied Jack and suddenly picked her up.  
"What are you doing?" said Lisa and started to laugh.

"I am going to show my wife how much I love her." With that the two disappeared in the house.

…

 _Three weeks later_

Lisa and Jack were at the doctor's office to check on the baby. Their wedding would be the day after that and both of them were excited. Lisa had found her perfect dress. She was showing and everything could tell that she was pregnant.

"Ms. Stillmann your baby is fine. She is healthy and her heartbeat is strong. If you want to we can take an ultrasound picture." Said the doctor and looked at the couple happy.

"Of course." Said Lisa and smiled at Jack.

The doctor put the cold gel again on her belly and they soon could see their baby on the monitor. Lisa´s eyes got watery and even Jack had to fight back his tears. He had never imagined to be a father again and there he was, with his soon to be wife and his baby on the monitor.

"She is so beautiful." said Lisa.

"Yes, she is." Said Jack and kissed her on the forehead.

They got their picture and they went back home. Lisa sat down on the couch and said "I´m happy when she is out of me. She kicks so much and my back hurts a lot."

"I am sorry that you are in pain, but at the end it will be worth the pain." Said Jack and kissed his wife. "Should I make you something to eat?"

"That would be wonderful." Said Lisa and watched her husband as he walked into the kitchen. He turned around and asked "What do you want?"

"I think I would be fine with a sandwich and pickles."

"Oh you are so pregnant Lis." Said Jack and laughed.

"Why? Only because I eat pickles?" said Lisa and got up to walk in the kitchen too. Jack saw the expression on the face of his fiancé´s face and said "No Lis, I was just joking."

She just nodded and he thought _I call me lucky that she bought that._

"We will be married tomorrow at this time." Said Jack and smiled.

"Yes, we will. I am so excited. An in three months and two weeks our daughter will be born and our silent life will be over." Said Lisa and hugged him from behind.

"Yes, but I am sure we can handle this. We should enjoy our silent life as long as we can, don´t you think?" asked Jack and wanted to kiss her as Lou walked into the room.

"I am sorry to interrupt you, but can we leave Katie here? Peter and I wanted to go to this new restaurant and this was planned for weeks now and Georgie should watch Katie, but she has a sleepover by a friend and now we have nobody to watch Katie." Said Lou and looked desperately at them.

"Of course we watch her. You know since I am pregnant I have time. If you want to you can leave her with us until you come to help me get dressed for the wedding tomorrow." Said Lisa and smiled at Lou.

"Oh I totally forgot your wedding. I am so sorry Lisa that I asked you to watch Katie. You sure have better things to do than to watch her." Said Lou and looked even more desperate.

"Oh no Lou, it´s ok. We love to watch her. I mean when Jessica is born we will have not so much time for Katie than we have now. I will spent every free second we can so she doesn´t feel like I don´t like her anymore." said Lisa. "Were is she?"

"Oh she waits outside in the car." Said Lou and ran outside to get Katie. As she came back inside Katie ran to Lisa and hugged her.

"Oh great now I am totally forgot." said Jack and laughed.

"Katie you will stay with GG and Lisa and I will pick you up tomorrow when we head to the wedding okay? Please be nice and behave." said Lou and pointed at Katie.

Katie nodded and ran into the living room to sit down on the couch. "Thank you so much you guys. We owe you something." Said Lou and ran out again. Lisa laughed and walked to Katie in the living room. She sat down beside her and started to talk with her "How is my little princess?"

"I am fine and how are you and your little baby?" asked Katie and touched gently Lisa´s belly.

"I am fine thanks. The baby kicks a lot, but she did that since she was big enough to move, so it´s not bad." Said Lisa and put an arm around Katie's shoulder. "What do you want to do honey?"

"I want to watch a movie with you and GG." Said Katie and smiled from ear to ear.

"Which one?" asked Lisa and looked at her curious.

"Barbie and the magic of Pegasus." said Katie with a happy face.

"I am sure your grandpa wants to watch this movie." Said Lisa sarcastically and laughed.

Jack entered the room and asked "What is so funny?"

"We watch a film." Said Lisa and laughed about his confused face.

"And what is funny about this?" asked Jack.

"We watch Barbie and the magic of Pegasus." Said Katie and looked happy at Jack.

Jacks face dropped and he said "I think I have some work to do." And wanted to walk out of the room, but Lisa said "Oh no Mister. You come and sit down and watch this film with us. We marry tomorrow and I don´t think there is work you have to do now. You did everything already."

Jack walked over to them and sat down besides Lisa and put an arm around her as the film started. She looked up at him and kissed him on the lips, before she looked at Katie, who had put her head on her lap. Lisa slid with her hand through Katie's hair and they watched the film together.

Soon Katie was asleep and Jack put her to bed. He came back and saw Lisa asleep too. They wanted to watch a film together but that wouldn´t happen. He carried her to bed and put the covers over her then he lied down beside her. He kissed her head and soon was asleep too.

Katie woke up the next morning and saw that she was in her old room. She walked into Lisa and Jack´s bedroom and woke Lisa up.

"Lisa, Lisa you have to wake up!" said Katie and shook Lisa.

Lisa woke up and said "What´s wrong Katie?"

"You marry today." Said Katie excited and jumped up and down.

Lisa looked at the clock on the table besides her bed and saw it was four a.m. so she decided to stay a little longer in bed so she said "I know, but honey it´s four o´clock in the morning. The wedding will be in eight hours. What do you think if you come to bed and we sleep a little longer?"

Katie nodded and Lisa lifted her up to the bed and put her arms around her. Katie faced Lisa and said "Good night Lisa." before she drifted off to sleep again.

Lisa looked at Katie and smiled. She hugged her tighter and drifted off to sleep too. Jack woke up two hours after Katie came into their bedroom. He looked at his fiancé and saw that she was still asleep and that she had Katie in her arms.

He thought: _She will be the perfect mother to our child. She is so gorgeous in everything she does and nothing can confuse her. She is so sweet with Katie in her arms. I am so lucky that she marries me today and that she will be the mother of my child._

He stood up and woke Lisa. She opened her eyes and saw that Jack stood in front of her. She smiled at him and he said "Lis I have to go now, but we will see us later and then we will be married."

"I don´t want you to go so soon." Said Lisa and made a disappointed face.

"But I have to. You have Katie to cuddle. See you and I love you." Said Jack and kissed her on the lips.

He left and Lisa looked down to Katie who was still asleep. She couldn´t imagine how it will feel when she would cuddle with her own daughter and she couldn´t wait to hold her in her arms. She drifted to sleep again and one hour later Lou arrived and called for her and Katie.

No answer so Lou began to search them. As she entered Lisa´s bedroom she saw then asleep and Katie in Lisa´s arm. Lou thought _how sweet. They are so cute. I don´t want to wake them. But I have to. But first I have to take a picture of them._

She took a picture of them and then woke Lisa up. She decided to let Katie sleep a little bit longer.  
"Hey Lisa you have to wake up. Today is your wedding day and you need to get finish."

"Hmm? What?" said Lisa in a sleepy voice.

"I am sorry but you need to get up. Amy will be here in thirty minutes and she brings your dress with her. You need to shower now and then we will dress you, make your hair and make-up and then head out to the dude ranch." Said Lou and Lisa got finally up. She told Lou that she would go and shower and disappeared in the bathroom.

Lou watched her and was happy. She covered Katie with the covers again and walked into the kitchen where she put the whole make-up and hair stuff on the table.

Thirty minutes later Amy arrived with Lisa´s dress and Lisa came a few minutes after she arrived out of the shower. She greeted Amy and looked at her dress. She loved her dress and she looked stunning in it.

They helped her to get in it and then Lou made her hair and Amy her make-up. While Amy made the make-up, Lou dressed Katie. Amy and Lou arrived dressed so they were ready to head out, but it was still early so they decided to wait a few minutes.

"Are you nervous?" asked Lou, who could see how uncomfortable Lisa was.

"I think yes. These whole pregnancy hormones are driving me crazy. I don´t know what I feel anymore." Said Lisa and Lou became panic. Lisa wasn´t allowed to cry or she would ruin her make-up.

"Lisa everything is going to be fine. You love each other and I know these hormones are annoying but the end will be worth it. Katie is the best thing that happened in my life." Said Lou and hugged her.

"I know."

"So now come on. You don´t want to be late to your own wedding, do you?" said Lou and the two of them walked outside where a buckboard waited for them.

Lisa got somehow in there and they could head out.

…

Jack was waiting for Lisa to arrive and was very nervous. Tim walked to him and asked "Jack are you nervous?"

"No I am not, of course I am what are you thinking?!" snapped Jack at him.

"Chill down old man. Everything will be alright and now relax. Lisa will soon be here and then everything will be just fine, believe Me." said Tim and walked away.

Jack was still nervous and couldn´t wait to see his pregnant princess. He didn´t know anything about the wedding, expect when and where, because Lisa and Lou had planned everything.

He turned around and saw that a buckboard came to stop and that Amy and Lou got out and helped Lisa out. Everyone stood up and smiled at Lisa who looked like a real princess.

They looked all at her belly, because only little knew until that day. They wanted to keep it a secret until the wedding, so Lisa hid her belly well and nobody saw that she was pregnant. But at the wedding you could perfectly see that she was pregnant and everyone stared at her belly in disbelief.

For Jack and Lisa only existed the two of them. Everything around them disappeared and it seemed for them like the world stood still. Jack watched his bride walking down the aisle and as he arrived at his side he kissed her and said "You are so beautiful."

Lisa smiled at him and said "You look pretty handsome."

…

"Jack Bartlett and Lisa Stillmann, I now invite you to join hands and make your vows, in the presence of God and his people."

Jack and Lisa faced each other and Jack took Lisa´s right hand in his.

"I, Jack Bartlett , take you, Lisa Stillmann, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward; for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part; according to God's holy law. In the presence of God I make this vow."

Jack let go of her hand and she took his right and in hers.

"I, Lisa Stillmann, take you, Jack Bartlett, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward; for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part; according to God's holy law. In the presence of God I make this vow."

They lose their hands and the pastor said his prayer for them "Heavenly Father, by your blessing let these rings be to Jack Bartlett and Lisa Stillmann a symbol of unending love and faithfulness, to remind them of the vow and covenant which they have made this day through Jesus Christ our Lord."

After that everyone said "Amen" and Jack took Lisa´s left hand and placed her ring on her finger and hold it there.

"Lisa Stillmann, I give you this ring as a sign of our marriage. With my body I honor you, all that I am I give to you, and all that I have I share with you, within the love of God, Father, Son and Holy Spirit."

After that he let go of her hand and she took his left hand as well and placed the ring on his fourth finger.

"Jack Bartlett, I give you this ring as a sign of our marriage. With my body I honor you, all that I am I give to you, and all that I have I share with you, within the love of God, Father, Son and Holy Spirit." By the end of this Lisa and Jack had both tears in their eyes. Everybody had tears in their eyes as well and Lou wished her tears with a tissue away.

The pastor addressed the people and said "In the presence of God, and before this congregation, Jack Bartlett and Lisa Stillmann have given their consent and made their marriage vows to each other. They have declared their marriage by the joining of hands and by the giving and receiving of rings. I therefore proclaim that they are husband and wife. Jack you may kiss the bride."

Jack kissed Lisa passionately and everyone clapped and was happy for them.

…

They danced their first dance as husband and wife and Jack said "I know I didn´t want a big and fancy wedding, but this wedding was perfect."

"I know." Said Lisa and they kissed while they danced. Time after time the people joined them and the party was great. After Jack and Lisa finished dancing people came to them to talk and they were always asked questions about Lisa´s pregnancy. Lisa didn´t mind to answer the same questions over and over again. In fact it made her happy to talk about her baby.

Jack danced with Amy and Lou and Lou said while they were dancing "You know I think I have never seen you happier than today."

"I know. This is the best day in my life and the second will be the birth of my daughter."

"Oh don´t say that before you have gone through the contractions. Lisa will probably yell at you and curse a lot." Said Lou and laughed.

"I don´t mind that." Said Jack and chuckled.

…

After everyone was gone and only the family was left said Jack "Lou, Peter, Georgie and Katie you can sleep in the house and Amy and Ty you can sleep in the Loft. It is pretty late and I don´t want you to drive home now."

"But grandpa where are you going to sleep? I think you would enjoy the night alone." said Amy with a surprised look.

"We will sleep in the woods. Of course not! We are on a dude ranch. I think we will find a place to sleep." Said Jack and laughed "And now stop worrying and go back to the ranch."

After they left Jack said to his wife "And what are we doing now Ms. Bartlett?"

"I don´t know what you are thinking about, but I have an idea." said Lisa with a sexy smirk.

Jack carried her in bridal style to one of the cabins and they enjoyed their wedding night.

…

The next day Lisa woke up and saw that her husband was still asleep and lied back down. "How is my baby girl doing? Hm? You know, yesterday was the best day of mommy's life. Of course will your birth be as well as this, but mommy and daddy are finally married. I am so excited to hold you in my arms, but that will have to wait a little more. You have to gain strength and you have to grow a little bit." After she finished talking with her bump she saw that her husband looked at her and leaned in to a passionate kiss.

"Good morning _husband."_

"Good morning _wife_."

They both laughed and kissed again.

"You know I have nothing to wear, expect my wedding dress." She said and laughed.

"I think you have to go naked then." Said Jack and laughed too.

"Oh you would want this, wouldn´t you? No, I wear my dress again, but you have to help me in." said Lisa and stood up to walk to her dress.

Jack stood up too and helped her into her dress. The two of them drove back to Heartland and everyone greeted them.

"And how does it feel as a married couple?" asked Lou excited.

"It feels great" said Lisa and smiled from ear to ear. "But at first I have to get out of this dress."

She went into their bedroom and changed into something comfortable. She walked back and saw that breakfast was ready. All sat down and started to eat.

"I can´t wait until your baby is born." said Lou.

"Neither can I. I have this child inside of me and believe me, she doesn´t make it easy. She kicks all the time." Said Lisa and laughed.

"So do you think about another baby?" asked Georgie and everybody looked at her in surprise and Lisa stopped chewing.

"What I just asked." said Georgie defending.

Jack looked at Lisa and Lisa said "I am glad when this is one is out of me. I think I don´t want to get pregnant again. And I am too old to get pregnant again. I am thirty eight."

"You are not too old. My math teacher had a baby with fourth two." Said Georgie and Lisa said "I think we will talk about this when this baby is out of me."

Everyone started to laugh as they looked at Lisa´s face.

"What is so funny?" asked Lisa and looked a bit offended.

"Katie smeared chocolate all over your face as she put your hair behind your ear." said Amy as she stopped laughing for a second.

Lisa´s face turned red and she looked in the nearest mirror. She saw it too and started to laugh. She wiped it away and sat back down.

They enjoyed the breakfast and decided to spend the day together.

…

 _Four months later_

Lisa was now in month nine and the baby would soon be born. She got very moody and you could really easy upset her so nobody came bye anymore. The only one who came every day was Mallory. She was the only one; expect Jack who could handle Lisa's outbursts pretty well.

The doorbell rang and Lisa said "Mallory you know that the door is always…. Dan?"

It wasn´t Mallory who stood in front of the door, it was Dan. "What are you doing here?" said Lisa cold. "I thought you were in France."

"Yes I know I was. I came back and everyone told me at Fairfield that you live here now. So I came to Heartland to talk with you." Said Dan and looked down at Lisa and saw that she was pregnant. "Wow you… you are pregnant?"

"No I just ate too much. Of course am I pregnant" snapped Lisa at him. This day was really bad, because she was really moody and she didn´t want to speak to her ex-husband.

"Can I come in?" asked Dan and Lisa just nodded.

The two of them sat down at the table in the kitchen.

"So you wanted to talk. Talk or go." Said Lisa and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Why are you so upset?" asked Dan and looked at her confused.

"Why am I upset?! Dan you know perfectly why I am upset!" yelled Lisa and scared Dan.

Nobody else was around so nobody came to help him or calm Lisa down.

"No I don´t" said Dan and made Lisa even more upset.

"Of course you don´t! That´s the reason why we aren´t married anymore! You never listen to somebody!" yelled Lisa and made Dan jump.

Before Lisa could continue Mallory entered the room and said "Lisa calm down honey. This isn´t good for the baby. He will leave NOW."

Dan followed Mallory outside and Mallory turned around and yelled at him "What the hell were you thinking?!"

"Wh-what?" asked Dan confused.

"This is like you go into a house of glass or like you go one a bomb field. She is pregnant in month eight and VERY moody. She screams at everyone and you aren´t the person she wants to see. Even the family avoids coming or only comes when she has a good day. She gets very easily upset so please don´t come again or you will die the next time." Said Mallory and Dan nodded, turned around and left.

Mallory walked back inside and Lisa sat there crying.

"Oh Lisa what´s wrong?" said Mallory and sat down beside her.

"I don´t know. I am a real bitch in the last time and I don´t know why. I feel so bad, because nobody comes anymore and I know it´s because of me." Said Lisa and cried even more.

"Oh you´re not a bitch and it´s not because of you. They just haven´t so much time anymore honey." lied Mallory.

"I am not dumb Mallory I know that you´re lying to me." Said Lisa and began to sob.

"What do you think about taking a nap and after you slept everything will be all right." Said Mallory and brought Lisa to her bed. "Thank you." said Lisa short before she fell asleep.

Mallory cleaned a little bit and waited for Jack to arrive. As he finally arrived she said "This has to stop Jack. Lisa knows that the other don´t come, because of her mood swings. I tried to convince her that it´s not because of her, but she doesn´t want to believe me. I think she is moody because she is lonely Jack. You are at work the whole day and I am the only one who is here. I think she misses Amy and Lou and Katie and all the others. You should really talk to them or she will get even more moody."

"Mallory I know. I will talk to them and thank you… for everything!" said Jack and hugged her before she left.

He walked in the bedroom to look after Lisa as he saw that she was asleep he went back in the kitchen and decided to call the family. He first called Lou.

" _Hello grandpa. What do you want?"_

"I wanted to talk to you about Lisa. I think she is only moody because she misses you guys. Don´t you think we should surprise her and all of you come over to dinner tonight?"

" _Sure when that helps. I am sorry that we didn´t show up for so long."_

"Never mind as long as you come over tonight. See you."

" _See you grandpa."_

After he called Lou he called Amy.

" _Grandpa?"_

"Yes, it´s me. I wanted to ask you and Ty if you could come for dinner tonight. She knows that you aren´t coming because of her. She feels bad and Mallory thinks that she is only so extreme moody, because she misses you guys."

" _Of course are we coming grandpa. I feel bad for not showing up in the last four months. We were real busy, but we should have made time to visit her more often. We will do everything to make her happy. See you."_

"See you Amy."

After he called everybody he started to make dinner and soon everything was ready and everyone was there too. Lisa stood up and walked into the kitchen to search for something to eat. She felt bad fir keeping the family away and that she felt strong pain in her stomach didn´t make it better.

The pain came again and again and was stronger than kicks. She didn´t think about it and walked in the kitchen. She didn´t see them and was surprised as she heard Lou speak "Hey Lisa."

She turned around and she began to smile as she said "What are you all doing here?"

"We are all so sorry that we didn´t show up so much in the past four months, but Ty and I had so much to do at Heartland and Lou was busy with her diner and the dude ranch, since you couldn´t help her. We decided to surprise you with the dinner tonight." Said Amy and hugged her.

"I –I don´t know what to say." Said Lisa as a tear escaped her eyes.

They sat down at the table and started to eat. Mallory was right. Lisa just missed the rest of the family and was so happy that they finally visited. She was like a different woman. She wasn´t moody at all and Jack was happy to see his wife happy.

Suddenly her face went white and she stopped laughing.

Amy asked "What is wrong Lisa?"

"We need to go to the hospital!" said Lisa and tried to stand up, but she couldn´t because the pain came this time real strong. She moaned in pain and Lou asked "Why? What is wrong?"

"I think I have contractions." Said Lisa and everyone looked at her.

Jack helped her up and everyone walked with them to the cars. Jack drove with her to the hospital and the rest followed them. As they arrived Jack ran inside and said "We need a doctor my wife is in labor."

The nurse picked her up with a wheel chair and they brought her in one of the rooms there. Jack was the only one who went with inside. The rest sat down in the waiting room. The doctor came and asked her in which distance her contractions were coming and she said every fifteen minutes.

She laid there and every time the contraction started she cursed and squeezed Jack´s hand. After two hours her water broke and the pain got worse. She called Jack during her contraction an ass and blamed her for her situation.

After another hour she was it was almost time for her baby to get out.

"Lisa when I tell you to push than push okay?"

"Okay." Said Lisa between breathes. Her forehead was covered in sweat and she squeezed Jack´s hand.

"Ok now push." Said the doctor and she pushed and screamed "Ahhhh. I can´t do it! I hate you Jack! We will never ever have sex again!"

Jack tried to soothe her, but she wouldn´t listen to him. When the time came to push again she screamed again "Ahhhh. I want her out of me NOW!"

Jack felt sorry for her and tried his best to calm her down and to help her through the pain.

After a few more pushes the doctor saw the head and said "Come on Lisa it´s almost over. Only one or two times more until your baby is born."

She pushed one time real hard and she felt how something slid out of her and she heard the screaming. "Jack if you would like you could cut the umbilical cord." Jack said yes and cut the cord. After that the doctors gave Jessica to Lisa.

"She is so beautiful." said Lisa and tears streamed down her face.

"Yes she is." said Jack who stood by her side and looked at their daughter.

"We did it. She is finally here." Said Lisa and looked at her husband with tears in her eyes.

"Yes we did it. I am so glad she is here. I love you Lisa." He said and kissed his wife on the lips.

The doctors came and took her for a few tests and cleaned her before she handed her back to Lisa. Lisa was overwhelmed and couldn´t believe that her daughter was finally born.

TBC

Hey guys. Sorry that it took so long again. :/ I know I could´ve waited a little bit longer with the birth of little Jessica but I didn´t know what to write so I just write the birth. I called her Jessica because my name is Jessica and not because Jessica is the name of Lisa´s actress. I hope you liked the chapter ; )


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lisa and Jack looked at their daughter proudly. Lisa held her in her arms and looked at their sleeping baby. "I can't believe she is ours..." she said and looked at Jack with tears in her eyes. "Neither can I," he said and looked at his wife, also with tears in his eyes.

"I would have never thought we'd be in this situation... Lying in a hospital bed with our daughter in our arms. It's the best feeling in the world and I wouldn't want to have it different," she said and he kissed her forehead softly.

"I am so proud of you, you know that?" he said and Lisa looked at him surprised. "Why should you be?" she asked him confused. "You are so strong. You have brought our daughter onto the world and still you look like the you just went for a walk in the park. You are the most amazing mother and wife a man could ever ask for and I am glad that you have chosen me," he said and she smiles at him warmly.

"Thank you but without you I would have never got through the birth. You were by my side the whole time and you supported me a lot. I couldn't have done this without you by my side... I love you," she said and placed her forehead against his.

"How do you think the rest of the family will react?" she asked and laughed at Jack's face. "Tim will be thrilled to say the least. Kathi will be... I don't know she doesn't like if she doesn't have your full attention so I think she'll be a bit jealous. Lou and Amy will be more than just thrilled. They'll be all over Jessica and you'll probably won't get to see her much," he said and laughed.

"Important is that we are a family. It isn't always easy with Tim and you and and I'd wish you two would stop the fighting but I guess that's the way you two show affection," she said and he chuckled softly.

"Speaking of family. They all want to know how you are doing... You know, you could have caused less drama and they'd still love you," he said and she laughed embarrassed. "Hey, Jessica wanted out... There was nothing I could do," she said and he pulled her even closer.

"They'll come in tomorrow. I told them they'd better go home and get some sleep for the big family meeting," he said and she closed her eyes and exhaled loudly. "I am exhausted... Giving birth is not as easy as you think it would be," she said and he smiled at her.

"Well tell me about it. I was there with you and I've seen it," he said and she hit his arm playfully. "You are a jerk," she said and he kissed her slowly. "I know... But as long as I am your yerk I don't care," he said and suddenly Jessica began to make noises.

"They directed their attention towards their daughter and Jessica smiled at their daughter who began to move slowly. "Hello princess," she said and Jessica grabbed her finger. "Hello little girl... Mommy and daddy are so proud to have you!" Jack said and look at the small baby admiringly.

"She is so cute, isn't she?" Lisa asked and Jack nodded. "So small and innocent," she said and he laughed. "They'll turn into your worst nightmare sooner or later," he said and Jessica looked at him annoyed. "Don't say that. She is a cute baby and will be nice to her parents, won't you?" she said in her baby voice and Jessica laughed softly.

"See she agrees with me. She'll be a mommy girl. I can tell already," she said and Jack smiled at the two of them, knowing he'll spend the rest of his life with these two. "Why are you looking at me like this? What did I do?" she asked and he snapped out of his trance.

"I am just admiring my beautiful wife and our precious baby," he said and smiled at her. "You are too good to be true!" Lisa said and laughed softly. "Well too good you aren't sleeping or I'd be a dream then," he said and chuckled softly.

"I think we should get some sleep. Tomorrow isn't going to be a walk in the park and I am pretty exhausted and urgh... I just want to sleep without something kicking me into the ribs," she said and Jack laughed.

He stood up and took Jessica out of Lisas arm and slowly placed her in the crib next to the bed. He smiled at her for a few more seconds before he got into the bed next to Lisa's. "Can't you come and lie with me?" she asked and he sighed.

"Lis, I really appreciate you wanting to have me close but this bed is so small one of us will kick the other out of it," he said and looked at her sad face. "But... we could move the beds together so we have more space," he said and stood up.

He rolled his bed next to hers and laid down again. She snuggled up to him and placed her head on his chest. "Better?" he asked and put an arm around her. "Better," she said and smiled before she slowly drifted off to sleep.

...

"Hello hello! Here is the rest of this crazy family," Tim said as soon as he entered the room the next morning. Jack rolled his eyes and Lisa just laughed about him. "You know that you are crazy, don't you?" Jack asked him and Tim ignored his question.

"How is the baby momma and her sweet little daughter?" he asked Lisa and Lisa smiled at the child in her arms. "We are fine... Exhausted but fine," she said and Tim hugged her. "Congratulations you two.. She is so beautiful just like her mom," he said and Lisa blushed slightly.

"Enough flirting with my wife... It's enough that I already had you as a son in law once... I don't need you as something else..." Jack said and Lisa smiled at her husband. The two of them weren't themselves if they weren't fighting.

"Where is the rest of the family?" Lisa asked and smiled at Tim. "They are coming... at least I hope so," he said and Jack huffed. "You have no idea where they are, do you?" Lisa asked and Tim shook his head. "I lost them in the parking lot," he said and Lisa laughed.

"Well then let's hope they'll find us without you, you genius," she said sarcastically and Tim rubbed his hand over the back of his hand. "Can I hold her?" Tim asked and Lisa smiled. "Of course," she said and handed Tim the baby.

Tim held the baby in his arms as if it was the most precious thing he had ever held. "She really is beautiful," he said and smiled at the sleeping baby. "Jack wait until she grew up and turns the heads of all the boys around..." he said and he shifted uncomfortably.

He knew that starting a fight wasn't the best idea so he left it to that. "I guess he'll make sure that this won't happen, won't you?" Lisa said and laughed at her husband, who looked really uncomfortable at that moment.

All of them knew how protective he was over Amy... How should it be with his own daughter? And he didn't make it exactly easy for Tim so what should have changed? He was a bit embarrassed that the two knew how protective he could get.

"I will hold myself back this time..." he said and Lisa laughed out loud. "That was the best joke I have heard in a while... Honey both of us know that you'll be as protective as you were with Amy," she said and patted his back.

Somebody knocked on the door and six heads popped up. "We've finally found you!" Lou said and all of the walked in to the room. "After this genius lost us in the parking lot and we searched for him for ages," Georgie added and Lou shot her an warning look.

"Sorry," Georgie whispered under her breath. Lou walked over to Tim and said, "Aww she is so beautiful... And now let me hold her dad." She rather took her out of his arms then let her dad give her to her.

Lisa stood up and leaned against Jack, still feeling tired and exhausted. Katie ran over to Lisa immeadiately and hugged her. "Lisa!" she said and wanted her to pick her up but got picked up by Jack instead. "Lisa needs rest pumpkin..." he said and Lisa smiled at Katie apologisingly.

"You look great... And that belly is so much smaller," Amy said and hugged her. "I am glad it is... Less fat to get rid off after I got out of the hospital," Lisa joked and Peter walked over to Lou. "That brings back so many good memories..." he said and smiled at Lou.

"That maked you want to have another one, doesn't it?" Lou asked her husband and Jack chuckled. "I remind you of your pregnancy... Maybe that makes you change your mind again," Amy said and took Jessica out of Lou's arms.

"Isn't she the cutes thing you have ever seen?" she asked into the round and Katie pouted. "I am cute," she said and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Yes you are," Lisa said and kissed her cheek.

"When can you come home?" Lou asked and Lisa sighed. "In two days... And then normalty comes back. I don´t like being in a hospital at all," she said and Jack put an arm around his wife. "Nobody does..." he said and all of them agreed.

"Mallory told us to tell you that she is sorry that she couldn´t be here but she´ll come tomorrow morning," Ty said and put his arm around Amy. "No problem... The room is already full enough without her," Jack said and all of the laughed.

I am back! I know crazy, isn´t it? The last time I updated this was almost a year ago! You probably didn´t think this would ever continue and so did I. I don´t know what was wrong with me but I just didn´t feel like writing about Jisa... Well now I have found my inspiration back and this will finally get more chapters. Sorry that you had to wait this long and that this chapter is rather short but I just wanted to get a good start. I´ll try and update later on and make a longer chapter.


End file.
